


【POT/TF】賦格（全）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: Warning主角：手塚國光(經理人)、不二周助(鋼琴家)配角：幸村精市、忍足侑士、白石藏之介等人ＣＰ：塚不二(95%)、其他CP自由心證(5%)文風：HE、短中篇背景：現代架空關鍵字：聲音、鋼琴、成人系戀愛一句話文案：聲線情人
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我以為『戀愛』要將戀與愛要分開思考。『戀』是彼此有高昂激烈的感情渴求狀態，『愛』則著重於兩人在一起之後關係能否長久發展的癥結點。[1]

**序**  
二零零八年三月十五日，東京的夜晚並不是真的夜晚，店家照常營業，路上仍舊車水馬龍。儘管已在東京市區生活多年的手塚國光，偶爾也很希望可以逃脫這麼個環境。  
作為業務員的他結束與客戶的晚餐再回到公司處理文件，等到真正下班已經是晚上九點。若說吃飯時喝了一點啤酒，現在早就酒醒了。  
一回到車上，他疲憊地將身子重重地往椅背一靠，手捏著眉心。  
截至上面的動作，手塚已經做了不下千遍。然而他今日鬼使神差地切了廣播來聽，還是古典音樂廣播。  
以熟悉的巴哈無伴奏大提琴組曲第一組曲拉開序幕的古典音樂台，彷彿能牽動聽眾的情緒，進而帶入古典音樂的世界。  
手塚一愣，平時沒有聽古典音樂的習慣，若要說古典音樂，他可能只認識貝多芬。手塚皺了皺眉，這才想到這輛車曾借給忍足侑士使用。  
忍足侑士，他的同事兼好友，兩人同年。  
手塚回憶了一下，也認為不像是忍足會聽的廣播。那大概是借他的車去載他們的直屬上司幸村精市了。  
幸村精市，注重美學的他會聽古典音樂也不是那麼難以理解。  
才胡思亂想著，手塚很快就被今天的廣播內容所吸引。  
「各位聽眾大家好，歡迎大家收聽古典音樂台，我是今晚的主持人白石藏之介。今天很榮幸邀請我們的來賓不二周助，不二先生來上本節目。」主持人白石笑著說道。  
「你們好，我是不二周助。」不二道。  
手塚一滯，只是聽了不二說的第一句話，他便感覺到無論對方是演奏什麼樂器，都一定如同他的聲音一樣好聽，而且他完全能想像不二微笑說話的樣子。  
後來白石究竟與不二訪談了什麼內容，手塚皆已無心在聽。  
如果不是真的遇到，手塚國光實在很難想像光聽一個人的聲音就足夠讓他喜歡上他。  
以至於手塚誤會了不二是靠聲音吃飯。雖說這麼個定義有點廣泛，但不二不是靠人聲，是靠琴聲。


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 01**

**Ch.01.1**

翌日上班，手塚早早便來到公司，然而忍足比他更早。他才剛回到自己的位子，忍足見狀，朝他迎面走來。  
「很難得見到你比我早到公司。」手塚淡道，邊說邊放好公事包。  
忍足咧嘴道：「你當我這麼早就想進公司？若不是今早頭兒找我，我也想多睡半個小時啊！」  
手塚抬頭看他，說道：「幸村先生找你有什麼事？」  
「他後天臨時要出國，昨天晚上讓我把所有行程都安排好，今早向他報告。」忍足嘆道。  
那還真是挺臨時，手塚也跟著忍足嘆了一口氣。隨即想起忍足還沒說明來意，便開言道：「那你找我有什麼事？」  
忍足笑道：「正想等你開口問。不曉得你昨天有沒有聽古典音樂台，大約是在晚上九點的時候主持人白石先生請了一位鋼琴家不二周助上節目。」  
不二周助？手塚一愣，對這個名字有些熟悉，可他後知後覺地等到忍足一說才曉得不二原來是鋼琴家。  
手塚的反應忍足看在眼裡，忍不住哈哈一笑，說道：「看來你是聽過這號人物了，但還不是那麼瞭解。」  
手塚皺眉，道：「你就直接說了吧，來找我跟不二周助又有什麼關係？」  
忍足笑嘆道：「你還記得我們頭兒會聽古典音樂吧，那你可知道他與不二先生有私交，而且還是他的資深樂迷嗎？」  
手塚搖搖頭。一來他不太會去探究別人隱私，二來他的職位不像忍足一樣。身為秘書的忍足自然比他更清楚老闆的喜好。  
忍足從西裝的前口袋掏出兩張門票，笑嘆道：「頭兒答應給他的好朋友送花，可臨時去不了，所以讓我跟你一起去。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「時間是禮拜四晚上七點半，我會開車過去接你，地點是在三得利音樂廳。」  
手塚驚訝地看著忍足，說道：「禮拜四？那不就是後天晚上？」  
忍足點頭笑道：「是啊，晚一點我會把曲目單發到你的電子信箱，你再記得收一下。聽演奏會前還是先做點功課比較好。」  
手塚說道：「謝謝你。」  
忍足見手塚的反應，失聲笑道：「手塚，不二先生昨天之所以上節目是為了宣傳自己這週四將在三得利開演奏會一事。我記得你聽貝多芬吧？這次演奏曲目多半以貝多芬為主，這樣是不是減少你的功課量？」

送走了忍足，手塚還是趁著下班前抽空看了一下忍足寄過來的曲目單。  
這次主題是簡單明瞭，《貝多芬之夜》，表演的曲目是《G大調第四號鋼琴協奏曲》以及《第五號鋼琴協奏曲：皇帝》。兩首奏鳴曲各自瓜分上下半場。  
鋼琴家自然是不二周助本人，配合的樂團則是東京市立交響樂團。  
而看到曲單，手塚才見到不二本人的照片。  
曲單上的不二是正在彈琴的不二，他身穿黑色西裝，神情似乎陶醉在自己演奏的旋律裡，即便只是照到他的側面，手塚都能看得出來對方的外貌十分精緻。  
這反而讓手塚挑起興趣決定去找不二的照片來看，畢竟兩天後他就要代替幸村送花，無論如何都不能認錯，手塚是這麼說服自己的。  
於是他上網搜尋了不二的資料，忍不住一驚。  
不二周助，現年二十四歲，為日裔美國人，父親是知名作曲家不二侑璃，母親是聲樂家不二淑子，姊姊是大提琴家不二由美子，至於弟弟不二裕太雖然也玩音樂，但跟古典音樂有點距離，組了一個叫魯道夫的爵士樂團在美國小有知名度。  
出身音樂世家已讓不二的環境得天獨厚，可他的才華與天份更令人嚇破膽。早在十七歲便在里茲鋼琴大賽摘下桂冠，四年後在蕭邦鋼琴大賽奪下冠軍。  
不二並不是最年輕的蕭邦鋼琴大賽得主，但他當時比賽的成績完全碾壓所有的參賽者並脫穎而出。  
其他出賽戰績也十分輝煌，絕對是美國茱莉亞音樂學院的最強招牌。  
網路上也相當容易找的到不二本人的照片，照片中的他身高不算太矮，卻十分纖瘦，一頭蜜棕色短髮，膚色白皙，五官清秀得不真實，湛藍的雙眼完全承自有美國人血統的不二侑璃。  
目前灌錄了三張專輯，其中一張就是貝多芬鋼琴奏鳴曲集。  
手塚自認為算是瞭解貝多芬，但他再回頭看曲目，立刻發現如果要他明說這首曲子的特別之處及完成背景，他也無法說得太清楚。  
倘若他必需與不二交談幾句，那他很快就會破功了。手塚趁著今天較為空閒，眼見四下無人，便將兩首曲子各聽了兩遍，並且找出昨天不二上節目的逐字稿仔細閱讀，一晃眼便是下班時間。  
手塚見沒什麼事，看著自己的上司下班後便也跟著溜了。  
他必需早點回家，他有好多功課要做。

**Ch.01.2**  
時間再往前推到昨晚錄製節目的情景。  
作為摯友的白石與不二在錄製廣播節目時十分順利，兩人默契無間。白石懂得要問些什麼問題，也讓不二對應得很自在。  
兩人從錄音室走出來，白石伸了個懶腰，轉頭對不二笑問道：「你要去吃宵夜還是直接回精市那裡休息？」  
不二疲憊地笑了笑，說道：「去精市那裡吧，我才剛下飛機就來錄製節目，二十多個小時的航程真的有點累了。」  
燈光下對方煞白的臉色證明他沒有說謊，白石皺了皺眉，說道：「不要跟我說你在飛機上什麼都沒吃。」  
不二燦笑出來。  
白石嘆了一口氣，拉著不二冰涼的手說道：「那可不行，我帶你去喝點熱湯吧，你什麼都沒吃萬一胃疾復發怎麼辦？精市肯定能接受你晚點回去，但絕無法忍受你不吃。」  
不二噗哧笑了出來，說道：「買回去吃如何？」  
「好！」白石連忙應道。  
他們閒話家常，卻羨煞了其他工作人員。無論是白石或是不二，在古典音樂界皆十分有人氣，兩人站在一起像畫一般。  
不二身為世界知名鋼琴家早已有許多樂迷。  
白石藏之介，比不二年長了四歲，他是一位樂評，同時擔當古典音樂電台的節目主持人。好聽磁性的聲音加上用心又獨到的見解總能令聽眾獲益匪淺，因此古典音樂台有一說是不論將白石放在哪個主持時段，都能衝出收聽率最高峰，素有「會讓人耳朵懷孕的男人」之稱。  
今晚兩大男神合體，製作人都說今晚的收聽率不要看也知道絕對是登上同時段收聽率總榜前十名。以古典音樂電台來說已是相當不容易的成就了。  
至於兩人口中的另一位幸村精市，不僅是手塚的頭頂上司，也是白石與不二的摯友，年紀最長，今年三十二歲。  
而關於幸村與白石之間，據說白石會走入古典音樂界是與幸村在東大當室友時，受到幸村鼓勵而轉學到東藝大接受專業訓練，才開啟了他的古典音樂之路。  
從白石與不二的對話中可聽出三人交情甚篤。幸村偶爾會來找白石，甚至只要不二回國就一定會出現，然而要臨時出國的他此刻忙得不可開交，便只能等晚上白石送不二回幸村的住處時把握時間聚一下了。  
白石瞥了工作人員日向小姐一眼，笑道：「精市不會來喔。」  
日向小姐撇撇嘴，笑嘆道：「白石先生知道我的想法就別說了吧。我去安排你們車回去幸村先生那邊。」  
白石笑道：「不必，你只要安排車就好，我跟小助先去買點宵夜再回去。」  
「那好吧，你們稍等一下。」日向小姐笑著說道。  
不二見日向小姐轉身要離開，笑著道：「日向小姐，我明天與後天白天都會在三得利音樂廳練習，精市也會來，你們如果有空的話歡迎過來看我們練習的狀況，我們需要一點意見。」  
日向小姐驚訝地道：「哇！我再幫你們三位送飯過去。」說完，她便喜孜孜地離開了。  
「明天練習，你應該沒問題吧？」白石挑眉道。  
不二微笑道：「琴技上沒問題，與東京市立交響樂團配合也不是第一次，不過這位小林徹爾指揮家倒是第一次合作。」  
白石笑嘆了一口氣，捏了不二單薄的腰身道：「你明知我說的不是這個，身體狀況沒問題吧？可不要時差還沒調整回來練到一半睡著。」  
不二笑道：「不會的，阿藏何時看過我練習時候偷懶？」  
白石哈哈一笑，道：「你不說我差點忘了，上個月我去紐約找你的時候你根本六親不認，直到結束練習才發現我與精市已經待在那裡五個小時。當然這都不是第一次了。」  
不二撫額，訕笑道：「……真是非常抱歉。」  
白石擺了擺手，笑道：「別在意，我們趕緊回去吧。日向小姐剛才已經把我們的錄音寄給我，我想回去再聽一次。」  
不二笑著道：「多謝你錄音時不斷包容我與給我提示，不然我可能就恍神。」  
白石笑道：「回去後好好休息吧，看你累成那樣。」  
不二微笑著點頭。  
白石笑嘆了一口氣，說道：「我看你的腦袋其實還相當清楚，那段關於賦格的解釋，沒人能講得比你更好。」  
不二笑著眨了眨湛藍色的雙眼，應道：「能有阿藏的背書那我就放心了。」

**Ch.01.3**  
二零零八年三月十八日，忍足口中所說的禮拜四並沒有讓手塚等太久。惟他已太久沒聽音樂會，等到忍足來接他之前他都有些不敢相信自己要前往三得利音樂廳。他站在自己家門口，瞥見一台黑色賓利轎車朝他駛來，手塚一愣。  
對方搖下車窗，笑道：「手塚，別發呆，上車吧。」  
黑暗中難以辨認對方的面容，聲音與腔調倒是十分熟悉，手塚幾乎天天聽。他疑惑地道：「車是借的？」  
忍足笑道：「承如所見，大老闆主動要借我車。」他頓了一頓，笑道：「如何，回程讓你開開看？我已溜了一圈才回來載你。」  
手塚拉開車門，坐到副駕駛座。賓利的車內裝豪華，且隔音十分好。就剛才忍足那流暢的操作，手塚確實看得躍躍欲試，便道：「好，回程讓我開吧。」  
忍足哈哈大笑，趁著空檔瞥了一眼手塚的穿著，輕笑道：「西裝滿分，我沒看過你穿這套過。」  
手塚嘆了一口氣，說道：「從幸村先生借你車來看，我如果不穿得正式一點肯定會被他扣薪水。」  
當然手塚可不敢表明自己是有私心，畢竟要見不二，第一次總要留下好印象才行。才會有第二次、第三次，手塚是這麼想的。  
他們很快來到三得利音樂廳。白天手塚時而會經過三得利音樂廳，明明看上去不是那麼起眼的建築，今晚卻美得異常，各種顏色的燈光照射下，像是旋律一樣色彩繽紛。  
進了音樂廳之前，光入口處，手塚與忍足便見到長長的人龍，許多樂迷們已經迫不及待地等著排隊進場。雖然網路上的資料都能找到不二的高人氣，但此刻才是他真正最能感受到不二人氣的時候。  
觀望了一下，手塚發現不二的樂迷裡面，男性與女性的比例是七比三。繁舉不二的成就到外貌以及他的演出都是樂迷們津津樂道的地方，不過更多的是琴技。  
實實在在的戰績擺在那裡，許多人對不二的琴技簡直佩服得五體投地。  
手塚正要走去排隊，忍足立刻拉住他，手塚疑惑地道：「怎麼了？」  
忍足笑嘆了一口氣，悄聲道：「我們要先去後台一下，要先去向小助跟他的團隊打聲招呼。」  
手塚猛然回頭，問道：「小助？你見過他？」  
忍足見手塚的反應，詫異地道：「見過啊，他回日本的時候我還開車去機場接過他幾次。」他頓了一頓，挑眉道：「你怎麼這麼驚訝？」  
手塚咳了一聲，歛了心神，說道：「抱歉我失態了。我只是很訝異這位國際級的鋼琴家這麼親民。」  
忍足笑道：「本人很親民倒是真的，不過他的團隊很保護他就是了。」  
忍足話才說完，他們兩人腦海中不由得浮現頂頭上司幸村精市的畫面。想到幸村的行事風格，兩人不約而同地嘆了一口氣，忍足剛才那番話是真的。  
然而手塚還是太低估忍足對三得利音樂廳的熟悉程度，他肯定來過相當多次。雖說三得利音樂廳的主演奏廳很好找，但要順利找倒不二所在的休息室還是要花一點時間。  
三得利音樂廳設計精巧，忍足與手塚好不容易才找到不二及其團隊所在的休息室。  
屬於不二的那間，門被敞開，望進去裡面也沒有人。不過手塚注意到桌上放著藥罐，以至於他沒發現休息室裡那些放到市面上都能足夠造成轟動的藝術品。  
另一間則屬於不二的團隊，約莫來了四個人。忍足已經先上前向一名有著髮色很淺的青年打招呼了。另外正在交談兩人約莫四十來歲，看上去像一對夫妻，眉眼皆十分清秀好看。  
只聽忍足揚聲道：「白石先生，許久不見。」  
那名淺色頭髮的男子正是白石藏之介，他也爽朗地笑道：「許久不見，忍足先生。」他朝手塚的方向看了一眼，說道：「請問與您隨行的這位是？我是白石藏之介。」  
手塚連忙道：「敝姓手塚，名國光。我與忍足是同事，久仰白石先生。」  
白石微微一愣，問道：「真好，原來精市找人代替他過來也是古典音樂的樂迷。」  
這話說得手塚有些心虛，不過白石沒發現。  
白石話鋒一轉，續笑道：「看來您也是被精市荼毒的受害者。」  
忍足輕咳一聲，說道：「我與手塚可沒有本錢偷偷批評上司。」他頓了一頓，說道：「別廢話了，趕緊介紹手塚給榊先生與榊太太認識吧。」  
白石咧嘴笑了笑，道：「這倒提醒了我。」  
大概是忍足已經先通風報信，手塚乍聽了一輪白石對他的介紹，幾乎都說對了。  
手塚國光，在名為知悅的廣告商擔任業務員，主要是負責跑客戶與完成客戶所交代的事。廣告商則屬於幸村集團。不過手塚能力出眾，很受幸村賞識，加上幸村也不是那麼拘泥組織階級的人，時常許多案子都直接交代給手塚。公司都說手塚絕對會是知悅公司的未來希望。  
至於手塚與忍足熟識也不是那麼難以理解，都是幸村身邊的紅人。  
手塚聽著白石的說明有些臉紅，好像說得太多了。  
「我是手塚國光，見過榊先生與榊太太。」手塚彬彬有禮地道。  
榊與榊太太輕輕笑了笑，榊握著手塚的手，說道：「很高興認識你。」  
那位梳著整齊西裝頭、面貌英俊的男子是榊太郎，是不二的指導教授，與不二的父親不二侑璃是至交，也是不二的啟蒙鋼琴老師。  
另一位充滿知性的女子原名為華村葵，後來嫁給了榊，並不是出身音樂世家，但對音樂的熱愛讓她認識了現在的丈夫。非常能幹，便擔當起不二經紀人的角色。  
大概是長年待在國外，榊與榊太太說話都帶著西式口音非常好聽，手塚甚至覺得與不二的口音有些相像。  
榊太太上前笑道：「精市的朋友，就是我們的朋友。手塚先生今天是代替精市送花對吧？」  
手塚點點頭，他剛抱著一束花一路走來確實受到不少矚目，他想了想，說道：「我想請問，不二先生是不是不在這裡？」  
榊太太微微一笑，應道：「他去找樂團指揮小林先生，還有向各聲部首席打聲招呼。你等等看到他就會是在台上。」她頓了一頓，溫言道：「第一次來後台吧？」  
手塚點點頭，應道：「對，還有很多規則不是很懂，真得感謝榊太太為我解說。」  
榊太太笑道：「我都還沒說完呢。等等讓阿藏帶你走一次等等要上台的路線。離演奏會開始還有一點時間，你可以偷看一下小助練習的樣子。」  
「好。」手塚應道。  
榊太太是個非常有效率的人，見手塚應下之後馬上便找了白石帶手塚走一次要送花的路線。  
白石笑了笑，對手塚說道：「手塚先生，請隨我來吧。我剛好想去找樂團首席。」  
「樂團首席？」手塚疑惑地問。  
白石立刻發現手塚可能很少聽現場古典音樂，對樂團的運作不甚瞭解，笑著解釋道：「管弦樂團的首席是第一小提琴首席擔任，管樂團則是由長笛或是雙簧管的首席擔任。而各聲部的首席通常要幫忙聲部指導他們的技巧，偶爾也要負責調音。」  
首席，手塚心中默念，聽上去相當厲害。  
白石續笑道：「前面這裡左轉。這次首席我非見不可。」  
手塚跟著白石的腳步，問道：「也是很厲害的小提琴家吧？」  
白石點點頭，笑道：「他叫佐伯虎次郎，估計是最厲害的一個小提琴演奏家。」  
手塚發現白石的神情有些自豪，那種自豪可能包括了對對方的愛。想的這裡，手塚的心漏跳一拍，再看了白石一眼，對方已然恢復爽朗的笑容。  
如果手塚立刻查證的話，會發現白石說的並沒有錯。同樣與不二一樣在茱莉亞音樂學院精進專業的佐伯，征戰各大音樂比賽早已繳出許多漂亮的成績單，其中他在二零零零年以二十歲之零拿下小提琴界最具代表性的姚阿幸大賽首獎，在圈內有著超高人氣。  
結果反倒是白石將手塚的反應默默看在眼裡，他笑道：「我們到了。」  
手塚猛然回過神來，卻見到自己與白石兩人站在一個小門前，不過已能聽見門的另一邊傳來弦樂及管樂的的聲音。鋼琴倒是沒有。中間還伴隨細細碎碎的人聲。  
「手塚先生，剛才的路線你都記得了嗎？你只要推開門，就能走到台前送花。」白石說道。  
手塚聽著白石的聲音，像是從水底傳來一樣有些不太清楚。但還好，這一路走來他都記得。於是他給了白石一個篤定的笑容。  
「那就好。」白石笑道。  
然後手塚便看著白石推開門，越過人群，一路走向那位小提琴首席並給了對方一個大大的擁抱。  
小提琴首席的樣貌因為距離太遠，手塚看不清，但兩人之間的親暱藏不住。或者說白石與那位名為佐伯虎次郎的小提琴家根本沒要隱藏。  
結果手塚回到了觀眾席，見到鋼琴家步入鋼琴旁的時候才猛然想起自己去後台的真正目的根本沒達到。  
不是說好要先去看不二一眼？

**Ch.01.4**  
舞台上，先是所有樂團成員們魚貫而入。等他們就定位之後，緊接著是樂團首席佐伯虎次郎。  
台下肯定也有很多佐伯的粉絲，佐伯一出場，掌聲如雷。  
跟在佐伯後面的是指揮，小林徹爾。小林徹爾的個子頂多只能算是中等身量，然而一出場的氣勢已然足夠壓住台上那些人中龍鳳的演奏家們。  
最後上台的是今日的主角，不二周助。  
手塚一眼看去，努力看清對方。不二身穿黑色的長尾服，趁著他高挑修長的身形，就是太瘦了，儘管穿著合身剪裁的西裝，看上去還是有些弱不勝衣，而儘管隔著老遠，他都能看出不二的臉色在燈光下十分蒼白。  
比起佐伯收到的掌聲，不二出場時觀眾卻是一陣安靜。直到指揮領著不二向台下一鞠躬後才又響起掌聲。  
手塚在聽演奏會之前已經聽過了許多次貝多芬《第四號鋼琴協奏曲》，但都遠遠不及現場聽來得美。  
《第四號鋼琴協奏曲》開始，貝多芬走出了自己作曲的特色。比如過去，鋼琴協奏曲大部份以管弦樂帶出主題，再引導鋼琴獨奏。《第四號鋼琴協奏曲》卻不同，一開始就讓鋼琴來為第一主題發聲。  
手塚有些驚喜，鋼琴先發聲，他也算是賺到看到不二獨奏的樣子了。  
曲調柔和，像是一名女子在你耳畔笑著說話，沒有太過起伏，卻是淡雅致遠。手塚甚至在想淡雅致遠或許正是不二本人的特質。  
管絃樂緊接在鋼琴後面，延續了溫暖和樂的氛圍與第一主題，繼續展現更完整的樂段。  
《第四號鋼琴協奏曲》的第一樂章屬於中庸的快板，但貝多芬巧妙地運用定音鼓以及管絃樂語法的小號，使得中庸快板聽上去相當平和，沒有太多戲劇化或激動的紛擾。偶爾運用和弦，呈現出獨特又疏離的感覺。  
直接到了發展部，主旋律大多由管絃樂呈現，鋼琴則以燦爛又快速的音群搭配。因此再回到第一主題時，早已撇除了抒情，而展現強而有力的氣勢。  
迎來了第二樂章，流暢的行板。  
第二樂章可說是整首曲子最精彩的部份，只有七十個小節，演奏起來僅有五分鐘，但這個短小的樂章十分精妙，意喻深遠。它以似間奏曲的形式連結第一樂章與第三樂章，徐緩的行板卻極具張力。  
有別於一般奏鳴曲第二樂章，貝多芬讓鋼琴與弦樂對話，一開始便讓弦樂群以八度音為主，強烈又斷奏的表現給人緊迫的壓力，而鋼琴又溫柔敦厚，無形之中平和了曲子的氛圍。兩者對立的微妙關係，反而讓鋼琴達到以靜制動、以柔克剛之感。時至最後，兩個聲部大和解，以共同和弦的極弱音進入到第三樂章。  
然而手塚卻想起第二樂章背後的典故。  
坊間流傳兩種說法。其中一說指出貝多芬的靈感是來自於油畫『底比斯女皇的遭遇』，她為自己十二名子女被希臘神阿波羅所殺而悲傷，最終成為石柱。  
另一說是李斯特的見解。他說這個樂章像是希臘神話裡的奧菲斯在地獄之門馴服復仇女神的故事，作為太陽神阿波羅兒子的奧菲斯精通音律，為了救回自己的妻子尤莉迪斯，便利用音樂絕活來迷惑復仇女神。  
第二個說法可能更戲劇化一點，手塚較屬意第二個說法。  
再來到第三樂章，與第二樂章做對比，第三樂章以輪舞曲風格的形式呈現，選擇了用富有節奏的主題。貝多芬選在這個樂章加入小號及定音鼓，使交響強度增加許多。鋼琴以變奏的方式詮釋這個節奏感強烈的主題，讓整首曲子洋溢著終章應有的活潑開放的氣質。  
而最有特色的莫過於尾聲，速度轉而急板結束全曲，樹立了浪漫前期以及貝多芬自己鋼琴協奏曲的典範。  
最後一個音落下，小林指揮家過了一下才轉過身向眾人鞠躬致謝。上半場在眾人的掌聲裡落幕。

「如何？」白石笑問道。」  
手塚看了白石一眼，他到最後一刻請求白石與忍足換位子，畢竟如果要更懂曲子，讓白石坐他旁邊他才能學到更多。  
白石笑嘆一口氣，說道：「很震驚吧，小助演奏會就是這樣，常讓人沉醉不已，甚至辭窮。」  
「很……很好聽。」手塚想了很久，也只支吾地吐出三個字。  
白石笑了笑，表示理解。他正色道：「協奏曲的有趣之處在於變數很多，比如演奏家，比如指揮。所以今天的曲目如果小助拿去與紐約市立交響樂團合奏的話也會是不同光景。」  
白石又接著講了一些曲式，用相當簡單易懂的方式講解。手塚這下也感覺到白石作為古典音樂電台主持人的魅力，僅是坐在白石旁邊一下子，他便獲益良多。  
結果反而是白石意識到自己話太多，訕笑道：「抱歉，我職業病犯了，如果覺得我多話可以提醒我。」  
手塚搖搖頭，說道：「那麼不二先生演奏《皇帝》又是怎麼一回事呢？」  
白石搖頭笑道：「感覺很反差。這麼霸氣的名字卻是及溫柔綺麗的旋律，小助可以駕馭得很好。」他頓了一頓，看著手塚道：「聽了這麼多，有沒有其他想法？」  
手塚正色道：「我好像突然懂了協奏曲。以鋼琴為主角，但不二先生總是能讓曲子呈現他想表現的世界。」  
白石怔了怔。  
「比如溫和淡雅，我雖不認識不二先生，但那才是最本質的他吧？」手塚問道。  
「你……。」白石突然語塞，好半晌才道：「我很驚訝，你第一次聽小助的現場演奏便能有此見解，琴音會反應一個人，我是練習好久才有這等功力，你卻在第一次便聽出來。」  
手塚搖頭，正色道：「不，這麼多演奏家，我就對不二先生的琴音特別有想法而已。」  
白石突然哈哈大笑，說道：「你剛才有見到我擁抱了佐伯吧？」  
手塚靜靜地看著白石，問道：「你想說什麼？」眼神也不自覺地銳利起來。  
白石聳聳肩，想了一下，才道：「我不曉得該不該說，手塚先生，我們應是同類人。」  
手塚頓時無語，多年以來最隱密的心事卻被眼前這人一眼看穿。  
白石看著手塚的反應，一時也讀不出什麼訊息，便道：「抱歉，我唐突了。撇開這些，你能聽得懂小助的琴音就很不容易了。」他頓了一頓，又道：「音樂是這麼難懂，知音更是難覓。」  
「不，該道歉的是我，你沒說錯什麼。」手塚坦然道。  
三十歲，而立之年，要說沒有家裡不給成家壓力是不可能的，手塚還沒想好到底要如何向父母親解釋。對待性向他很早慧，對情感卻只能等，漸漸地便將談感情的事情放在心底最深處，幾乎要忘了它。

然而手塚送花的過程極不順利。不二演奏的《第五號鋼琴協奏曲》太驚為天人，整首曲子所營造出的優美氣氛讓他沉浸太深，至於而不二應諾了台下的要求，與管弦樂團合做了簡短的《歡樂頌》當作安可曲。  
等手塚意識到自己該上台送花時，不二早已謝幕離開。  
白石笑著嘆了一口氣。  
「請你幫我。」手塚道。  
白石哈哈一笑，挑眉反問道：「幫你什麼？不要告訴我你只要去送花。」

**Ch.01.5**  
手塚在白石的指點下，終於來到不二的休息室。他抱著花束忐忑不安地站在門外，猶豫了一下這才敲門。  
「請進。」不二說道，說話的同時也去應門。見到了手塚，他面露驚訝，但很快便恢復溫和的笑容，應道：「你就是手塚先生吧。」  
手塚點點頭，說道：「我能進來嗎？」  
先聽過他的聲音，再見到本人，最後見到本人在自己面前說話，確實接近手塚心中想像的那個樣子。唯一不同的是，不二的聲音比電台上聽到的還要好聽。  
不二微微一笑，側身讓過，讓手塚進來房間。  
手塚先將花束遞給不二，正色道：「我是手塚國光，是幸村先生的朋友。他今日不克前來，所以請我幫忙送花。」  
不二接過花束，微笑道：「精市有跟我說了，我也知道你，手塚先生。」他頓了一頓，又道：「找地方坐吧，我幫你倒杯水。」  
手塚點點頭，依言找了位子坐好，他這才有心思打量休息室。  
稍早之前的藥罐被不二收起來了，而仔細一看休息室裡放滿了名家的藝術品。藝術品及古董他就有研究了，多虧過去有爺爺及父親的薰陶。  
手塚再看著不二，對方已然脫下了西裝外套，換上便衣外套，裡頭的白色襯衫乾淨整潔，只是這麼近距離地看才發現對方真的很瘦，臉色更是蒼白。手塚不由得想起不二之前放在桌上的藥罐是吃什麼的。  
不二將一杯溫水遞給手塚，笑道：「你說你是精市的好友，但我們好像是初次見面。」  
說話的同時，不二打量著手塚。手塚有著一頭茶褐色的短髮，五官立體，瀏海下寶滿的額頭與上挑的瑞鳳眼都給人極具知性的形象，身形在和身西裝的襯托下幾乎能當模特兒，肩寬腰窄腿長。從他結實的前臂來看，肯定少不了自我鍛鍊。  
手塚喝了一口溫水，點頭道：「對。」  
不二微笑道：「所以你也是第一次聽我的現場演奏會。」  
手塚一愣，不二似乎很開心，他還是點了點頭。  
不二坐去了手塚正對面，笑道：「怎麼樣？」  
這個問題白石剛才就幫他複習過了，手塚想了想，便道：「抱歉，我一個古典音樂門外漢，但整場音樂會因你的琴聲而動人。恬淡靜雅，我是這麼感覺的，這不僅是曲目風格，也是你的個人特質。」  
不二驚訝地瞪大眼，隨即笑道：「你也會聽琴音辨人了嗎？」  
手塚臉上一紅，搖了搖頭，正色說道：「那些樂理乃至曲式，說真的要搞懂對我而言還是有些難度，所以我只能說我心中最直接的感覺。」  
不二點點頭，續問道：「既然如此，手塚先生平時都聽些什麼音樂？」  
手塚想了一下，應道：「公司會放流行音樂台廣播。」他突然想到不二裕太，想到他的音樂，但這麼做有些冒險。  
不二輕笑道：「原來精市的公司是播放流行音樂電台，這樣我跟阿藏會難過的。那有沒有什麼音樂類型最深得你心？」  
手塚迎上不二的目光，答道：「爵士樂。」  
果不其然，手塚一說完，不二的臉色微變，但大概礙於初見時的禮貌，不二仍是問道：「為什麼？」  
手塚正色道：「爵士樂，與其是深得我心，不如說我開始思考它真正的意義，因此我找了魯道夫樂團的所有音樂。」  
不二被勾起好奇心，開言道：「願聞其詳。」  
「音樂始於寂靜，也終於寂靜。在爵士樂裡，它很自然地將寂靜入樂，或許只有在面對那種短暫的寂靜與淵縫，才能真正思考人生。比如選擇說縱身一躍或是往前一步。兩者結果並不相同，但都需要勇氣。」手塚道，他看著不二漂亮的雙眼。  
不二一愣，一時間說不出話來。  
「我聽過你的訪談，說你沒那麼喜歡爵士樂。」手塚道。  
不二噗哧笑道：「算是吧，我只是更喜歡古典音樂。畢竟我是古典音樂世家出身的。」  
「那你的胞弟呢？既然我提到了魯道夫樂團，那想必我的企圖你也看出來了。」手塚正色道。  
不二的手指扣著桌面，微笑道：「你提到魯道夫樂團確實有些冒險，特別是我對公眾一向極少提到我弟的事情。」  
手塚低眉看著不二修長的手指，他的手指骨節分明，指頭尖，指腹很薄，手掌也是。若隱若現的手腕看上去相當細瘦。他實在很難想像那麼纖細的雙手可以操作這麼龐大的曲子。  
「說吧，肯定有人洩漏我是弟控的資訊給你，應該不是精市，侑士的話大概也不知道，所以是阿藏對吧？你打聽這個有什麼目的？」不二微笑，漫不經心地問道。  
「接近你。」手塚正色道。  
不二被逗笑了，這人都一本正經地說話嗎？他道：「那麼手塚先生……。」  
他還沒說完，手塚截斷不二的話，說道：「叫我手塚就好，我也希望能叫你不二。」  
不二笑道：「那好，手塚，初次見面就不要問太困難的問題了，人都說交流音樂也是心智交流的一種。告訴我，今天的表演你最喜歡哪一段？對於首次來聽我現場演奏會的聽眾，我都非常重視你們的想法。」  
手塚抬頭看著不二，正色道：「《第四號鋼琴協奏曲》第二樂章。」他頓了一頓，又道：「確實是有些老派的回答。以往都會說是鋼琴不斷包容著管絃樂，我認為那是一般狀況。」  
「喔？請繼續說。」不二微笑道。  
「東京市立交響樂團，在小林指揮家的引領下顯得較為內斂，雖說演奏貝多芬這兩首鋼琴協奏曲正合適，但要在第二樂章展現張力是遠遠不夠。」手塚說道，他說邊小心翼翼地看著不二的反應，不二只是一派溫和地笑著，手塚續道：「然而鋼琴的角色像是慢慢疏導管絃樂的情緒，兩聲部很神奇地在五分鐘內和解。」  
不二有些驚訝，笑道：「手塚，你說你沒做功課，但可以聽出這細微的差異，其實是聽過三個版本以上的錄音吧？我希望今天的演奏能讓你喜歡上古典音樂，真正的喜歡上，而不是只認識貝多芬。」  
手塚臉上一紅，坦然道：「我確實只認識貝多芬，可我現在認識你。」  
不二眨了眨雙眼，問道：「有差別嗎？」  
「有。」手塚應了一聲，他迎上不二的雙眼，正色道：「我能透過你而認識古典音樂，你有魔力，不二，你能讓古典音樂變得平易近人。而這或許就是我最想看到的，以你的角度去看的古典音樂世界。」  
不二笑了，手塚不禁感染到不二的情緒也忍不住微笑。

等忍足回來找手塚的時候，很快便發現手塚的心情特別好，他打趣道：「遇到了什麼高興的事？與小助聊過了？」  
手塚點點頭，說道：「對，獲益匪淺。我決定以後車上都播古典音樂台。」  
忍足哈哈大笑，說道：「不要跟我說你與小助交換了聯絡方式，要曉得他身邊都不是什麼好惹的主。」  
手塚忍俊道：「你其實說中了，不過這僅是我高興的原因之一而已。」  
忍足扭頭看著手塚。  
「因為我還解開了人生疑惑。」手塚道，踏著輕快的步伐從忍足身邊經過。  
忍足不確定自己回到車上是拿什麼表情面對手塚，但他絕對是第一次見手塚這樣。總之一直到了車上，忍足才發現不二給了手塚一張貝多芬的鋼琴奏鳴曲專輯。


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 02**

**Ch.02.1**  
自那天手塚去過了不二的現場演奏會後，他開始接觸古典音樂。雖說與不二交換了聯繫方式，可不二太忙，也不是那麼有空回覆手塚，於是手塚轉而向白石求救。  
白石不愧是古典音樂台的當家小生，以簡單易懂的方式推薦並且介紹了各種曲目給手塚。一來一往，兩人倒成了相當熟識的朋友，白石大概猜出手塚的想法，有意無意地會透露不二的近況給他。  
至於幸村自從知道手塚養了新嗜好後，便也主動安排手塚去聽音樂會，還不限類型。幸村用的理由很簡單也很粗暴，大概說作為廣告商，基本美學是必須培養的。手塚對於古件藝術品已有一定的鑑賞力，若能再培養音樂鑑賞力更好。  
於是手塚聽了歌劇，聽了音樂劇，聽了交響樂，聽了室內樂，聽了獨奏，但最喜歡的還是鋼琴獨奏。他是確信自己喜歡鋼琴獨奏的，而且一聽就喜歡，那是在內田光子的演奏會上。  
不二的演奏會又過了四個月，內田光子也在三得利音樂廳開了演奏會。手塚找了白石一同去了。白石聽到手塚說起演奏家的名字時十分驚訝。  
「……內田老師啊，如果你喜歡小助彈琴的話，那應該也會喜歡內田老師彈琴。」電話裡，白石若有所思地道。  
透過電話溝通，手塚感覺自己像在聽古典音樂電台，他開言問道：「怎麼說？」  
「他們有點像呢。」白石笑道，他頓了一頓，又道：「抱歉，可能得占用一下你的電話線。」  
「沒關係，你儘管說吧。」手塚道。  
白石點點頭，開始講解起來。聽著來龍去脈，手塚也終於瞭然白石剛才那番話的意思。  
內田光子與不二周助，兩位都是蕭邦鋼琴大賽得主，內田老師以二十三歲之齡拿下一九七零年的亞軍，不二以二十一歲之齡奪下二零零五年的桂冠，兩人也都有英國里茲鋼琴大賽前三名的輝煌紀錄。  
上面兩個比賽都是古典鋼琴界知名的國際大賽，兩人其實都是征戰各大鋼琴比賽的常勝軍。  
成長背景也很類似，早些年都在維也納拜師學藝，只是不二後來回到美國茱莉亞音樂學院，內田老師則繼續留在維也納音樂學院深造。  
就連善於演奏的作品也差不多，居然都是蕭邦、舒伯特、貝多芬及莫札特。  
「很有趣吧，但事實上也不完全是巧合，內田老師確實有指點過小助兩個月。她可喜歡小助了。」白石笑道。  
手塚莞爾，誰不喜歡不二呢。  
「我們運氣真的很好，有幸能聽內田老師演奏莫札特鋼琴奏鳴曲。內田老師最擅長演奏的作曲家就是莫札特。」白石笑道。  
「那與不二彈奏的莫札特比起來呢？」手塚正色問道。  
「我更喜歡小助的吧。內田老師的莫札特已少了一點靈動，增加一些圓潤溫暖，雖然也很好。小助則是充滿靈氣與才氣，更保留你說的『寧靜淡雅』。」白石笑道。  
手塚發現白石講到不二的音樂都會比以往多話，不過他不介意。  
白石也意識到自己占用手塚太多時間，笑著道：「抱歉，不瞞你說，我真的太喜歡小助演奏的莫札特。不過內田老師的莫札特我也很喜歡。小助大概一時半會兒不會回日本開演奏會了，我們就去聽內田老師的吧，作為小助的指導老師之一，你多少也能從內田老師身上找到與小助相似的地方。」  
掛了電話，手塚便開始期待內田光子的演奏會，並且更花時間做功課。經過幸村與白石兩人四個月的指導，手塚聽音樂總算能聽出一點門道。  
可要說找到不二所散發的那種氣質，放眼望去也沒半個音樂家有。  
白石在演奏會前甚至借給手塚內田光子從一九八六年到一九九零年間錄製的莫札特鋼琴奏鳴曲集。至於不二的莫札特演出，白石只能找出以前幫對方錄過練習樣子的影片而已。  
兩者錄音品質相差太多，沒有比較基礎。手塚看了影片反而更想看不二獨奏的樣子。

三日後，正是內田光子在三得利音樂廳演奏的日子。手塚沾了白石的光，有幸到後台與內田光子老師見上一面。  
不過他們沒有交談，手塚深怕說得太多又暴露了自己其實還是菜鳥樂迷。倒是內田光子見到是白石的朋友，慈祥地主動向他打招呼。  
還好只是打招呼，作為在商業場上打滾多年的上班族，手塚的禮數表現得零缺點。  
白石見狀，連忙上前與內田光子寒暄幾句。內田光子見到白石，心情很好，兩人簡短地聊了一下後，白石便與手塚回觀眾席了。  
沒多久，內田光子走上了舞台，來到鋼琴旁邊。演出經驗豐富的她連走路都能看出穩健的台風，此刻她身穿一襲黑色無袖的晚禮服，樣子十分溫婉典雅。  
到這裡，手塚都不認為內田光子與不二到底哪裡像，當然這得撇去兩人的成長背景與經歷。  
但等到內田光子第一個琴音一下，手塚頓時瞭然。  
如果說手塚因不二接觸古典音樂，想透過不二瞭解鋼琴的世界，那麼第一個鋼琴獨奏選了內田光子真是太剛好了。他們確實有幾分相像。  
莫札特的《鋼琴奏鳴曲K.331》在內田光子的十指下，琴聲有如水晶般透明，而且溫柔。手塚沉浸在內田光子的琴聲裡，直到演奏會結束。  
「怎麼樣？」白石笑問道。  
「他們有點像，又不完全一樣。」手塚道。至於哪裡不同，他一時間也說不上來。  
白石沒催手塚，只是笑著看他。  
手塚迎上白石的目光，正色道：「我大概曉得你的意思，然後也弄清另一件事。」他頓了一頓，又道：「我喜歡鋼琴獨奏，非常喜歡。」  
鋼琴或是琴聲，他對他的喜歡都留在那裡，只有在鋼琴被彈奏的時候才又被打開來。

**Ch.02.2**  
不二醒的時候已經過了晚餐時間，他打量了周遭環境，是在自己家沒錯，但究竟是誰送他回來，不二一點印象也沒有。  
所幸很快就有人進來房間看一下他的狀況。那人一頭白髮，明明不過三十五歲的年紀，大概是天生的，面貌俊雅，神情親和，只聽他笑嘆道：「練習時的中場休息你就睡著了。我探了一下你的額溫還有低燒，就先把你送回來。」  
不二一驚，喊了一聲：「小虎？」他連忙臥床而起，道：「那之後的練習怎麼辦？」  
小虎，全名佐伯虎次郎，為小提琴家，過去與不二是同窗。  
佐伯笑道：「還是走完了，莫路威指揮硬著頭皮彈了幾段鋼琴。」他看著不二擔憂的神情，續笑道：「放心，只是第一次團練，還會有機會的。」  
不二閉上雙眼，手指捏著眉心，疲憊之態盡顯而出。  
佐伯又伸手探了對方的額溫，溫顏道：「溫度降了一些，看樣子你從雪梨回來，時差還沒調好。才回來不到六小時就與樂團一起練習，身體還是撐不住吧？」  
不二撫著額頭，說道：「真是非常抱歉。」  
佐伯微笑道：「看你樣子肯定又頭暈。要不要吃點什麼？」  
不二搖搖頭，應道：「過晚餐時間了，再吃東西對我的胃負擔太大。」他頓了一頓，見到佐伯不苟同的神情，趕緊補了一句道：「如果有清湯可以喝的話，我就喝一點吧。」  
佐伯聞言，這才滿意地點頭道：「這麼湊巧，我剛請廚房準備好了大骨清湯。」他嘆了一口氣，有些心疼地道：「你體弱在圈內已經不是秘密了。」  
不二燦笑出來，臉色又更蒼白。  
「我去幫你端湯吧。」佐伯道，他站起身從懷裡掏出手機給不二，說道：「你可以看一下手機有沒有要回覆的訊息，有不會用的地方我回來再幫你看。」  
「好。」不二笑應道。  
目送了佐伯離開，不二這才開啟手機。  
如果有不熟識的人在旁邊看不二的操作過程肯定會非常訝異，都已經二零一五年，他對如何操作科技產品還是相當陌生。  
不二弄了好半天才點開信箱一封一封信讀著。大部份是來信問他關於明年度的行程安排，這方面的回覆大部份由榊或華村（榊太太）處理，他們巴不得不二好好靜養。  
另外還有廣告代言，這類型的信件不二本來通常不太看，直到認識手塚，曉得對方是從事廣告商後便有意無意地注意起有沒有和知悅廣告商合作的機會。但目前沒有。唯一一次合作機會早在八年前就因他自己身體狀況欠佳而只能婉拒。  
他再看看有沒有其他私人信件，倒是被他翻到了六封私人信。有兩封是幸村寄來的，慰問他的身體狀況；三封是白石寄來的，確認演奏會消息、交流音樂以及同樣問了一下他的身體狀況。不二看著，苦笑了出來。這次回紐約配合的樂團首席又遇上了佐伯，白石那裡肯定聽到風聲自己又病的消息。  
最後一封是手塚寄的，提了一下自己最近聽古典音樂的收穫。大慨是受白石洗腦成功，手塚也接觸了不少小提琴曲目。另外也分享一點生活瑣事。  
手塚不是個多話的人，但寫起信來字字珠璣，語氣誠懇。不二實在不難想像如此特質肯定很受客戶歡迎與信賴。幸村看人眼光還是挺準。  
不二暗自笑了出來，等佐伯端著湯碗進來房間時都能看得出不二的心情相當好。  
「看來是讀到手塚的信了？」佐伯笑問道，邊說邊將湯碗塞到不二手裡。  
不二笑著點頭，說道：「不是什麼太重要的內容，不過我真的很驚訝，每回看他的信件對於古典音樂的見解不斷在進步。」  
佐伯得意地笑道：「那也不看看引領他進入古典音樂世界的人是誰。」  
不二一愣，大笑出聲。  
手塚會踏入古典音樂的世界確實跟白石有點關係，現在陷得更深也是白石有功。有道是『師父領進門，修行在個人』，何況手塚詢問的對象是古典音樂電台的王牌主持人。也難怪佐伯如此得意了。  
「湯趁熱喝。」佐伯溫顏道，指了指不二手裡的湯碗。  
不二這才慢慢地喝著湯。湯頭味道很好，也非常清澈，所以他還給佐伯一個空的湯碗。  
佐伯很高興地收走了碗，再回來房間找不二的時則是帶來兩則重要的消息。  
「榊老師那裡接到了跡部集團的邀約想問你有沒有興趣幫忙這次義演。」佐伯說道。  
「詳細情形呢？」不二問道。  
「明天早上會寄電子郵件給你確認細項，過兩天會來家裡一趟，你再向管家確認時間。榊老師只是簡單跟我說要我轉達。」佐伯笑道。  
不二微笑道：「公益演出是沒問題的。」他頓了一頓，續笑道：「那第二件事呢？」  
佐伯猶豫了一下，嘆道：「你可能會不太開心，是關於伯特尼的事，你再想辦法應付吧，這個無論是老師或是師母都幫不了你了。」  
不二皺了皺眉，淡道：「我知道了。」

**Ch.02.3**  
這八年多來手塚出眾的表現已晉升為業務課長，責任與工作量更加繁重，雖說職級往上有一位姓加藤的業務經理，可有一些案件直接是老闆幸村一口交待下來，由他來執行。  
比如今天早上手塚又被公司少董幸村叫進辦公室。  
幸村的辦公室窗明几淨，偌大的辦公桌鋪著觸感相當好的頂級皮革，兩張來賓椅設計得簡約大方，他本人的辦公椅則已能久座考量功能與舒適度為主。書櫃則放滿了書籍與一些能種植室內的小盆栽。  
當然整個辦公室的亮點還是釘在幸村背後的畫，平均每個月都會換過。那是幸村本人的作品。這次是一幅百合。  
「幸村先生你找我？」手塚問道。  
幸村笑了笑，指了指自己正對面的空椅，說道：「坐。」  
手塚坐下前看了桌上一眼，桌上有一個裝著熱茶的陶杯，顯然幸村在手塚過來之前已請秘書準備。  
當然幫幸村及手塚倒茶水的這位秘書已經不是忍足了，忍足在這五年間也晉升為幸村的特別助理，這等瑣碎小事輪不到他。  
「來了一個大案件了，手塚。」幸村道，他邊說邊遞給手塚一個卷宗夾，續道：「在這裡看吧，有問題隨時問我。」  
手塚點點頭，當著幸村的面迅速看起資料。當他看見這次合作的公司時猛然抬頭看著幸村，皺眉道：「跡部集團？」  
幸村笑嘆道：「是，你沒看錯。他們會委任我們做形象設計廣告我也很驚訝。」  
難怪幸村會直接找他來處理案件了，手塚暗想，關鍵就是跡部集團。  
日本商場上能夠呼風喚雨、喊水會結凍的財團其中跡部集團與幸村集團絕對榜上有名，可他們因業務性質相近，雙方早已競爭多年。如今集團業務陸續讓二代接班，分別是幸村精市與跡部景吾。  
說起兩位二代，他們在還是在英國倫國王學院攻讀碩士的同窗。有了以前的情份在，他倆在經營企業上偶爾會攜手合作。至於交情可以從幸村直呼對方的名字看出一二。  
這次跡部集團看中了幸村集團旗下的廣告商，知悅公司。  
「該說榮幸嗎？沒想到景吾居然找上了我。」幸村笑道。  
手塚嘆了一口氣，說道：「幸村先生親自打理知悅公司，作為廣告業界的龍頭，以跡部少董的性格若要製作形象廣告肯定也是找最好的廣告商合作。」  
幸村哈哈大笑，應道：「你倒是挺瞭解景吾。」一手支著頭，一手握拳輕敲桌面，話鋒一轉，挑眉道：「手塚，說過多少次了別叫我『幸村先生』，只有我們兩人在，叫我幸村就好。」  
手塚咳了一聲，算是應了幸村的要求。他低頭又看了一下文件寫的合作細項，再看合作對象，饒是處變不驚的手塚也忍不住驚呼。  
幸村顯然對手塚的反應很滿意，他笑問道：「如何？」  
手塚抬頭，迎上幸村那蒼紫色的雙眼，問道：「這是真的嗎？他們的形象廣告要請不二周助代言？」  
幸村笑著點頭，端麗的面容在笑容的襯托下更是耀眼，看上去不像年近四十歲。他道：「選小助蠻理想，畢竟這個專案幸村集團也有參與其中，就是剛好由知悅公司負責形象廣告。」他頓了一頓，笑道：「當然為了怕被人說閒話，這次公費不可能太高，景吾已與我商討好會用其他方式彌補我們。」  
說起公司經營就不是手塚的涉獵範圍了，問忍足可能才會有答案。幸村說完話的同時，手塚也看了一輪文件。  
幸村說對了，這則形象廣告確實不宜收取太高的公費，因為是公益性質的形象廣告。  
手塚一直知道幸村與不二的私交很好，也曉得對方有聽古典音樂的習慣，更清楚少董會固定捐助音樂相關的公益活動。而眼下的案件結合上述三個元素。  
「是不是很有意思？不過小助那邊只回覆目前可以，但願不要有變數。」幸村笑嘆道。  
「變數？」手塚問道。他發現幸村的神情會在提起不二時而溫和許多，有別於平日裡氣場強大的商業強人。  
幸村聳聳肩，失聲笑道：「這你就不必知道太多了。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「你再安排與跡部集團開會的時間。」  
手塚的雙眸閃著灼光，他道：「會有機會碰到不二嗎？」  
「如果演奏會順利舉行，那非常有機會，畢竟音樂會當天我本來就打算派你出席。」幸村正色道。  
音樂會有沒有變數，在幸村與手塚的思惟裡是不同原因。幸村率先想到是不二的身體狀況；手塚則是對舉辦音樂會的地方有些疑慮，委內瑞拉的卡拉卡斯市在治安上有些令人堪憂。  
兩人均沉浸在自己的思緒裡。  
手塚讀著文件心下一懍，這不是一場簡單的公益音樂會，要考量的地方太多。主辦單位的邀請又讓人拒絕不了，何況不二本來就不太拒絕這類的公益活動。  
幸村則暗暗想著讓熟識的醫師去看一下不二的狀況，結果不小心脫口而出道：「看弦一郎能不能安排一位醫師過去看，小虎回傳的消息讓我有點擔心。」  
手塚突然抬頭看著幸村，問道：「看誰？」  
幸村一愣，連忙笑道：「沒有，就看一位朋友而已。」  
手塚皺了皺眉，直覺認為幸村口中的朋友就是不二，他腦海裡又浮現不二在三得利音樂廳準備室的場景，那罐藥的效用到底是什麼。  
在手塚的直視下，幸村有些閃躲。他的身子重重靠向椅背，一手遮著雙眼，另一手置於胸前，無奈地道：「手塚，敏感度高是好事但現在能不能請你裝傻？」  
手塚懶得管幸村說了什麼，開門見山地道：「是關於不二嗎？我剛就在想你所知的變數肯定與我認知的有所的不同。」  
幸村挑眉，淡道：「別問了。你盡速聯繫跡部集團吧，興許能見到小助本人。」迎上手塚淡漠的視線，幸村嘆了一口氣，又道：「倒是有一件事可以告訴你，反正是公眾消息。」  
手塚認真地問道：「什麼消息？」  
幸村見手塚嚴肅的樣子，忍不住笑出來，說道：「三天前古典音樂界鬧了一番波浪，是關於小助的。雖說他本人很注重隱私，但這件事一直沒能瞞住。你稍等我一下。」  
手塚看著幸村從抽屜裡掏出一本透明文件冊，幸村翻閱的同時他立刻瞭然是一本蒐集不二、佐伯及白石在古典音樂界發展的新聞。  
沒多久，幸村攤開一頁遞到手塚的鼻子底下，說道：「就這一篇。」  
手塚快速掃過標題，猛然抬頭看著幸村，問道：「這是真的嗎？」  
幸村雙手一攤，笑道：「是真的，他對於性向這點倒是從未隱瞞過。」  
手塚的心跳得非常大力，彷彿要衝出了胸膛。他定了定神，再看一次報導。  
不二透過經紀人拒絕了一名義大利籍的鋼琴家伯特尼的追求。直接拒絕，並仍表示八月份兩人在義大利協和音樂廳的雙鋼琴演出照常舉行。  
手塚愣了愣，看了幸村又讀著報導。當手塚發現自己所期望的真相時，他卻一句話都說不出來。

**Ch.02.4**  
二零一六年，六月十三日，委內瑞拉卡拉卡斯市。  
這是手塚第一次來到這座城市，早聞卡拉卡斯市的治安不好，但直到他真正走在路上才意識到心中的不安一直無法消除。他有些後悔拒絕幸村說要派保鑣的提議。  
「我還是低調一點吧。」手塚正色道。  
幸村當時給了手塚一個意味深長的微笑，拿出一支手機遞給手塚，並道：「這是熱線電話，你可以立刻打給我。」他頓了一頓，又道：「我相信你出發前已經查過卡拉卡斯市的背景，注意安全。」  
手塚嚥了一口口水，若非不二即將在卡列諾劇院開公益演奏會，他也不會去那裡。可當時候的緊張與真正抵達卡列卡斯市的緊張簡直不能比。  
儘管同行的夥伴有攜帶保鑣，而且他的保鑣也有經過專業訓練。  
「哪裡不挑，硬是挑了卡列卡斯市開演奏會，那傢伙不要命了。」那人抱怨道。  
手塚看了一下對方。他完全沒料到跡部集團的少董跡部景吾會親自陪著他跑來卡列卡斯市。  
跡部景吾，一頭銀灰色的短髮，漆黑的雙眸朗若晨星，英氣逼人的五官，最令人注目的正是他右眼底下的哭痔，像是黑曜石般鑲嵌在他宛如希臘神像般的英俊面容，身形修長。舉手投足都能想見是出身背景極其良好。其歲數與幸村差不多大，約莫三十五、六歲。  
「不二選卡列卡司市之前你沒有先勸過他嗎？」手塚輕聲道。  
跡部冷哼了一聲，雙手抱胸，不悅地說道：「你覺得小助會聽嗎？更何況這是委內瑞拉的系統音樂教育計劃出身的紅人杜達美指揮家與創辦者艾柏魯親自開口邀請他。」[3]  
說起委內瑞拉的系統音樂教育(El Sistema)，手塚沉思起來。  
委內瑞拉發跡的系統音樂教育是由艾柏魯於一九七五年一手創辦成，其主要宗旨是讓中下階層的孩子都有機會接受免費的古典音樂教育。用音樂教育幫助邊緣少年定錨，跳脫絕望與自卑，遠離幫派、犯罪及毒品。系統音樂教育的成果在杜達美登上美國好萊塢露天廣場指揮台指揮之後，從此一戰成名，令系統音樂教育逐漸廣為人知。  
「會拿起琴弓的孩子便不會去拿槍。」艾柏魯如是道。  
如今系統音樂教育已經發展出一百多支樂團，也作育了不少偉大的音樂家。當今許多世界知名的音樂家如巴倫波因、多明哥到馬友友都是系統音樂教育的擁護者，杜達美更是系統音樂教育的最佳代言人。  
思及此，一向重視公益的不二會欣然同意參加自然也不太令人意外了。  
「他們是幾點的飛機？」跡部突然問道。  
「預計明天傍晚六點抵達西蒙‧波利瓦國際機場，會有警車護送到下榻飯店。」手塚道。  
跡部哼了一聲，說道：「卡拉卡斯市的警察能信才有鬼，本大爺已經暗中派人盯著他。」  
手塚訝異地看了一下跡部。兩人相處了一段時間，他第一次聽到跡部用『本大爺』自稱。忍足有說過跡部如果在氣頭上偶爾會這麼自稱。  
但手塚能體諒跡部的反應，畢竟他也很緊張。光是聽到委內瑞拉平均一天就有五十樁以上的謀殺案件就很難讓人不去注意。只能說還好不二是名人，還是美國籍，多少還能減少以不二為目標的犯罪動機。  
跡部似乎讀出手塚的心思，冷笑道：「別這樣看我，精市也有暗中派人盯著。」  
手塚一愣，突然能理解當時他拒絕幸村要保鑣後的反應。  
跡部聳聳肩，說道：「走吧，我們得趁表演之前巡視週遭是否有異狀。」他頓了一頓，咧嘴笑道：「我還想活著回去。」

六月十四日，傍晚六點，手塚與跡部算準時間到西蒙‧波利瓦國際機場看著不二入關的情況。  
不二雖然很早就訂下要來委內瑞拉公益演出的行程，但確切日期一直沒有對外公佈，直到今天晚上才讓公關團隊在社交帳號發文說已經順利抵達委內瑞拉，並且將於明天晚上舉行公益演出。  
西蒙‧波利瓦國際機場裡頭人來人往，但手塚很快就認出不二。  
一入關，不二清瘦的身子與出眾的氣質在人群中脫穎而出，身旁跟著華村老師，兩人輕鬆交談著。  
再然後便是十位身穿墨綠色製服的警察們圍上前表示會護送他們去下榻的飯店。不二見狀，與他們用西班牙語流利地交談著。  
到這裡為止都令手塚與跡部放心，兩人也沒上前，就遠遠看著。  
「繼續跟嗎？」手塚問道。  
跡部點點頭，說道：「我得看著小助順利回到飯店我才放心。」  
手塚正要回應跡部，餘光卻瞥見四位身穿紅衣且面色不善的青年男子。他正想告訴跡部，不過對方警覺到他的目光，其中一位對他笑了笑比了個禁聲的手勢後便匆匆離去。手塚忍不住打了一個寒顫。  
跡部見到手塚的異狀，開言問道：「怎麼了？」  
手塚皺眉，說道：「只看卡列諾劇院外圍的安危實在不夠。你那裡有收到出席名單嗎？」  
跡部道：「有，他們有許多政商重要人物都會出席。」話一說完，他臉色丕變，直直瞪著手塚的雙眼。  
手塚一手抓著褲管，一手朝卡利諾劇院的方向一指，正色問道：「我希望不要用到，但你應該有帶保命用的槍枝？」

**Ch.02.5**  
跡部沒有在機場就回答了手塚，而是等到回去他們的住處才拿了一把左輪手槍給對方。  
「會用吧？」跡部正色問道。  
手塚皺眉看了跡部一眼，這是個令人尷尬的問題。  
跡部問出口並看到手塚的反應後突然大笑，說道：「抱歉，我不該這麼問。但你放心這裡是委內瑞拉，不是日本。我帶你去實戰演練一下。」  
「實戰演練？」手塚震驚地道。  
跡部打了一個響指，彷彿變魔術一般，立刻有一名黑衣青年開著車過來載他們到一處空曠地方，跡部表示這裡可以盡情練習。  
要不是學習槍枝使用十分緊急，不然手塚可能會忍不住吐槽跡部幾句。不過跡部相當認真，花了一個半小時教會手塚使用槍枝並且確定對方的準頭後，便又讓黑衣青年開車載著兩人風風火火地趕回住處了。  
這一切都太突然，宛如作夢一般。然而剛才震耳欲聾的槍聲是真的，口袋裡沉甸甸的槍枝也是真的。  
但願不要用到才好。手塚與跡部在今天晚上睡前不約而同地這麼想著。

**Ch.02.6**  
二零一六年六月十五日，傍晚六點的音樂會下午四點就有許多聽眾持票等著排隊入場，準備參加這場音樂盛事。  
這場音樂盛事的主題是『自然』，令人直接聯想到田園風格，也承續了二零零九年琉森音樂會的主題。  
這次樂團指揮是杜達美親自指揮，搭配樂團則是委內瑞拉的西蒙‧波利瓦交響樂團，鋼琴則由不二擔綱。其中杜達美與不二的聲名遠播，因此僅有兩千四百個觀眾席的卡列諾劇院會爆滿便也不難想見了。  
手塚無暇進去劇院裡，跟著跡部兩人在外頭巡迴，隨時警覺是否有異狀。但他多想在進去音樂廳欣賞不二的演出。  
「我也想，我也想進去卡列諾劇院聽演奏會。」跡部悻悻然地道。  
手塚嘆了一口氣。  
兩人有志一同地感到十分哀怨。但腦內忍不住想著音樂會的樣子。  
只是手塚在幻想音樂會的樣子前，倒是先想到了白石說明不二這次公益演出的音樂會。  
「這次音樂會的主題及曲目其實早在二零零九年夏天琉森音樂節上就由前柏林愛樂總監指揮大師阿巴多指揮過，目前最廣為流傳的也是他指揮的版本。以『自然』為主題，總不免讓人聯想到『田園』，而這次小助所要表演的曲目更與主題息息相關。」白石說道。  
白石說的沒錯，本次表演的曲目分別是馬勒《第一號交響曲：巨人》以及普羅高菲夫《第三號高琴協奏曲》。這場表演關於鋼琴的部分技巧皆十分艱澀，詮釋起來並不容易，但超技的不二總能彈得行雲流水且流暢，並且還能游刃有餘地營造豐富的層次與音色變化。  
對於音樂的見解，白石免不了加入了自己對不二的評價。可這更讓手塚好奇這場音樂會究竟會是什麼樣子。  
可惜是無緣見到了。  
「我不奢望現場轉播的品質有多好，只能希望小助還有機會在公共場合演奏這兩首曲子。」跡部嘆道。  
手塚忍俊不已，身邊有許多朋友都是不二的樂迷，就連跡部也不意外。不過跡部有說過自己、幸村及不二都是從小玩到大的玩伴。  
「現在幾點了？」跡部問道。  
「下午五點。」手塚正色道。  
跡部點點頭，說道：「我昨天晚上接獲精市傳來的消息，關於所有政商大佬們前往音樂廳的時間。現在是沒半個出席，但精市很擔心，說是反對黨正蠢蠢欲動。聽你昨天這麼一說，我便請了精市幫我查了一下。」  
手塚突然不曉得該拿什麼表情看著跡部，以及回去怎麼面對幸村，他皺眉道：「你們難道還有經營地下情報？」  
跡部哈哈大笑，但他僅笑了一下便歛起笑容，正色道：「你也想一下我與精市在日本商界的重量，會認識相關人物也不是那麼讓人意外。」他頓了一頓，續道：「再說我們偶爾會受政府委託，出面做那些他們不方便做的事。」  
手塚知道自己不該再問下去，只得道：「辛苦了，反對黨的攻擊目標出來了嗎？」  
跡部抬手阻止手塚繼續說下去，指著不遠處的車隊道：「看到了嗎？這種陣式絕對是聯邦首長、三院高官或是總統才有的規格。」  
手塚順著跡部指的方向看去，不禁一滯。  
車隊有十來台車，全都是黑色的名車。雖然黑色轎車並不顯眼，可那些昂貴的車子道出了委內瑞拉的貧富差距。  
再深入研究的話便會想起委內瑞拉自二零一二年於查維茲總統任期的時候所發生的社會、經濟及政治危機。這次危機是委內瑞拉有史以來最嚴重的經濟危機，全國及人均生產毛額在二零一三年至二零一六年大幅收縮，更勝美國經濟大蕭條及蘇聯解體前曾經歷的幅度，且收縮幅度於可預見的未來皆無改善之可能。  
今年更面臨消費物價上漲百分之八百，經濟萎縮了百分之十八，飢餓蔓延全國。動盪不安的經濟與社會環境更間接導致了委內瑞拉境內超高的謀殺率，據去年的統計數據來看，每十萬人就有九十人死於謀殺，是美國的十八倍之多。  
也難怪在現任總統馬杜羅的統治下，有許多人心生不滿，因而組黨希望能夠改變委內瑞拉貧苦的生活環境。  
當第二隊車隊行駛過手塚眼前，手塚回過神來，正色道：「你看到了嗎，剛才行駛過眼前的那個車隊。」  
跡部點點頭，輕聲道：「是，那是議長帕拉的車隊。」他頓了一頓，續道：「前面那個車隊也是議長瓜依多的車隊。」  
「你打算怎麼做？」手塚問道，扭頭看著跡部。  
跡部壓低聲音，說道：「總統馬杜羅預計在傍晚五點四十五分抵達卡列諾劇院，副總統德爾西會早他約五分鐘，我們在猜反叛軍可能不會等到總統出現才動作。」  
手塚皺了皺眉頭，應道：「是嗎？但等他們動手已經來不及了。」  
跡部瞪視著手塚，腦海中的念頭轉了又轉，他知道手塚說的沒錯，可他身邊派出的人都去追蹤不二的安危，而幸村派出的人馬也在暗中很難聯繫。他嚴肅地問道：「你打算怎麼做？」  
手塚直直地望入跡部的雙眼，說道：「先發制人。」他邊說邊緊握著褲袋裡的手槍。  
跡部挑眉。  
「這麼做實在太英雄主義我不是很喜歡，但叛軍的計劃你昨天也說了，是即便炸毀卡列諾劇院也要拉著總統馬杜羅等一番人馬一起陪葬。你認為如果不先出手阻止，劇院裡的人們能夠逃過嗎？」手塚正色道。[2]  
跡部陷入兩難。手塚的話並沒有錯，可如果真的正面對上，這會是兩國之間的事情，而且他對自己帶來的人馬並沒那麼有自信可以應付叛軍的武力。跡部咳了一聲，說道：「喂，手塚，你該不會以為我是經營軍火商的。」  
若不是現在情況緊張，手塚大概會笑出來，他搖頭嘆道：「我不認為要鬧很大的動靜。大概……。」他頓了一下，抬頭張望卡列諾劇院週遭的情形，接著道：「大概能給埋伏的叛軍一點警告就好。」  
跡部皺眉道：「你打算怎麼做？我不確定一旦出事，我所帶來的人馬能夠讓你我全身而退。」  
手塚正色道：「我以為你親自來卡列卡斯市壓陣就已經做好面對一切的準備。」  
跡部的眉頭皺得更緊。手塚又說對了，他無從反駁。他只得問道：「那麼說一下你的計劃。」  
手塚深吸一口氣，低聲道：「附耳過來。」  
跡部聽完手塚的計劃後瞪大雙眼看著他，並大笑出聲，說道：「好吧手塚，我就把命賣給你了。你的槍法沒生鏽吧？」  
手塚哼了一聲，挑眉道：「你才教完而已。實戰演練，現場驗收。」

如果已經順利進到卡列諾劇院裡聽演奏的人們絕對不會想到劇院外面一陣槍林彈雨。  
雖是槍林彈雨，但已阻止了一場大規模的爆炸發生。  
起因很簡單，是一名青年搶了一位中年婦女的錢包。本來搶劫在卡列卡斯市也不是太少見的事，偏偏中年婦女竟是行政院長的妻子，此舉驚動到了保鑣。保鑣很快就掏出槍來。  
再透過青年逃跑的路線竟是誤打誤撞地發現叛軍欲炸毀卡列諾劇院的布局。很快又驚動軍警。畢竟是總統親自出席的場合，軍警早已隨時待命。  
軍警不疑有他，當下丟了一顆手榴彈公開示警叛軍，叛軍見東窗事發，加之撤退無望，只能與軍警正面衝突。  
當一名軍警英勇地打下一架無人機時，手塚餘光瞥到到跡部的臉色丕變。他來不及細問，眼前的槍林彈雨他還得自保。而他背後一陣踏實，是跡部的背靠著他。兩人背靠著背，眼觀八方。  
手塚抓緊時機，低聲問道：「你剛才看到了什麼，能讓你露出那種表情。」  
跡部想了一下，說道：「我只能說你的計策奏效。反對黨原本打算出動無人飛機暗殺總統，剛才有一名軍警眼明手快先炸掉了。」  
手塚皺眉，驚訝地道：「你的眼力也太好了。」  
跡部挑眉道：「你以為我是誰？」  
兩人低聲聊了戰略，最後在幸村及跡部暗中帶來的人馬出現後，不動聲色地退出混亂的戰場。  
他們不算是全身而退，畢竟都帶了點傷。比如手塚很難想像才見過幾次面的跡部竟會與自己度過生死交關，也很難想像對方會是扶著他走出戰場的朋友，更難想像他們是會把背後交給對方的重要夥伴。  
手塚痛暈過去之前，聽到跡部的聲音：「手塚，謝謝你。」再然後迎接他的則是一張溫暖的床。

反觀卡列諾劇院，儘管在眾人排隊入場時發生一點插曲，不過音樂會仍舊照常舉行。如果手塚與跡部有機會進到卡列諾劇院的話絕對會被裡頭的場景嚇到。  
杜達美所領銜的西蒙‧波利瓦交響樂團與不二的配合合作無間。  
有著國際巨星架式的杜達美指揮也折服在不二的琴聲裡。表演最後，兩人握手之時還給了對方一個大大的擁抱，為演出畫下句點。

**Ch.02.7**  
手塚醒的時候仍是在床上，不過環境乾淨整潔，直接體現在純白的床單。他抬眼一看，自己的右手掉著點滴。他在醫院？  
大概是護士算準了手塚換瓶的時間，剛好在他醒來的同時進到病房。  
「手塚先生，您醒了。」護士微笑道。  
手塚一愣，等反應過來才意識到對方說的是英文，連忙用英文回道：「抱歉，請問這裡是哪裡？我的同伴呢？」  
護士笑道：「您說跡部先生嗎？他在你的隔壁床喔。」  
手塚聞言，往右方一看，果真見到另一幢的病床簾子拉了起來，不過對方顯然聽見手塚的話，猛然拉開門簾。  
「你醒啦？」跡部笑道。  
聽見熟悉的聲音，手塚一陣心安，他連忙坐臥起身，說道：「你有哪裡受傷嗎？」  
跡部抬了抬被包紮的右手，笑道：「還有側腹也中彈。不過你也挺慘，左臂跟右大腿。」  
手塚低眉一看，跡部果然所言甚是。  
兩人又相視大笑出聲。  
護士皺了皺鼻子，輕咳一聲，正色說道：「先生們請注意音量。以及你們現在因為止痛藥的要效還在，所以還笑得出來。」她頓了一頓，無奈地道：「再說住你們隔壁房的病人需要靜養。」  
兩人點了點頭。護士替手塚與跡部換過點滴瓶就離開了。  
手塚想弄清自己在哪裡，便抓著機會問跡部。  
「這裡是美國馬里蘭州，約翰霍普金斯大學附設醫院。我們是搭我的私人飛機過來的。」跡部解釋道。  
手塚一噎，私人飛機，作為幸村的愛將他應該要對類似的事情習慣才對。  
跡部笑了笑，丟了一份報紙給手塚，說道：「這是紐約時報，裡面有提到前天在卡列卡斯市發聲的槍擊案事件，結果反而掩蓋過演奏會的鋒芒。」  
手塚接過報紙，低眉迅速看了起來。  
關於委內瑞拉卡列卡斯市的報導只佔了小小的版面，不過已將所有來龍去脈簡單地寫了下來。大概是反對黨策動無人機打算擊殺總統，可事跡意外敗露，反對黨卡列卡斯市分區首腦被抓，無人機也被炸毀。而總統則毫髮無傷。至於行政院長夫人的情況倒是連提都沒提。  
「算是順利撤退啦，手塚。」跡部笑道。  
手塚點點頭，背靠著枕頭長舒一口氣。他想了想，問道：「那不二呢？你有聽到他的消息嗎？」  
跡部猶豫了一下，說道：「在回答你之前，我有從精市那裡聽說你對小助的事情很上心。」他頓了一頓，小心翼翼地斟酌用詞，又道：「我能知道為什麼嗎？」  
手塚一滯，突然間不曉得怎麼回答。聽聲音就喜歡上他；再見面只是確認感情；交談過則發現心靈有著共鳴；最後確定不二的性向。他對他的關注與喜歡放在心底，現在被跡部扒開。他正要回答時，跡部卻抬起左手。  
「我知道了，我直接跟你說吧。整場演奏會下來他沒事，如果說沒事指的是毫髮無傷的話。」跡部嘆道。  
「那他現在……？」手塚問道，還沒說完整句話，跡部又打斷他。  
「你想知道小助的下落。」跡部道，他頓了一頓，咧嘴笑道：「我也想知道，畢竟我們千里迢迢地從日本追來委內瑞拉現在又追到美國來，所以這個問題我已打聽好了。」  
手塚靜靜地看著跡部。  
跡部笑道：「只能說你們很有緣，小助就在隔壁病房靜養。」  
「隔壁靜養？」手塚瞪大雙眼驚訝地道。  
跡部笑著點頭，但他很快又面露憂心地道：「來委內瑞拉之前身體狀況就不太好，莫斯科音樂節得了感冒演變成支氣管炎，加上第一季演奏會繁多，感冒一直沒好全，胃病復發。雖說來委內瑞拉時身體好了一些，不過他水土不服，一結束演奏會便趕回來家鄉住院治療。」  
手塚一時語塞，不過因為跡部的解釋，之前他追問幸村的問題也終於得到解答。跡部不像是會洩漏不二身體狀況的人，然不二都住到了隔壁病房，估計也瞞不住了，乾脆藉著自己問起而全盤托出。  
「這些都是跟他親近的好友才知道。我本來沒打算說，不過既然你有想要親近小助的念頭，那麼在過去探病之前我總有義務要告訴你。」跡部正色道，他頓了一頓，嘆道：「還有不要問我表演是怎麼扛過的……對，他就是硬扛過的。」  
手塚心跳加快。明明已經與不二交換這麼久的聯絡方式，甚至他還接了跡部委任的形象廣告專案，可他都沒有真正與不二交談上一句話。從二零零八年三月他去三得利音樂廳休息室找不二才說到一兩句話。  
這麼久沒見面，儘管有打聽對方的消息，可沒說上話就好似無緣。然而跡部說了不二居然在隔壁靜養？這是緣分吧？他應該能這麼理解。  
跡部笑了笑，說道：「手塚，我真的很喜歡 貴公司為這次公益演出拍攝的形象廣告。就是你一直沒見到小助肯定很扼腕吧？」  
手塚怔怔地看著跡部，跡部又說對了。  
跡部聳聳肩，笑道：「我們再休息兩天，那傢伙也得要一點時間養好精神。」他頓了一頓，續道：「反正他就在醫院，哪裡也跑不了。」  
手塚點點頭，低應了一聲：「好。」想了想，又道：「畢竟我也不想這麼狼狽地就去探病。」  
跡部聞言，哈哈大笑，連手塚都忍不住笑了出來。  
從鬼門關前晃過一圈，還能好好的活著，活著時發現能把背後完全交給對方，這便是所謂的生死之交。

**Ch.02.8**  
手塚拄著拐杖走到隔壁病房，出來應門的是華村。  
比起不二，幫忙打理不二各項事務的華村反而與手塚更熟識。她笑了笑，說道：「手塚，你怎麼傷成這個樣子？」  
手塚捕捉道華村眼底的詫異與關心，但手塚不願多說太多，只得道：「跌下樓梯而已。放心，傷口並不嚴重。」  
華村皺了皺眉，決定不在這個話題上圍繞，便道：「你來找我是關於形象廣告的事嗎？」  
手塚搖搖頭，透過門縫往病房裡一看。  
華村何等聰明，笑道：「原來是來找小助的。也對，你們自從上次在三得利音樂廳長談之後便沒有機會見面。」  
「他在睡嗎？」手塚溫言問道。  
華村點了點頭，笑嘆道：「醫師給他點滴水有安眠的成分，說他需要好好休息，這兩天醒醒睡睡。休息了幾天後之前在委內瑞拉的水土不服也好了一些，剩下就回家休養。」  
「啊？」手塚一愣。  
華村笑著解釋道：「主要是小助沒辦法接受超過五天不碰琴。」她頓了一頓，又道：「我看這樣吧，明天我們辦出院之前先過去找你。你跟跡部先生是住同一間病房對吧？」  
手塚點點頭，補充道：「並且就在你們隔壁。」  
華村失聲笑道：「這我曉得。」  
「那就說定了。」手塚正色道。  
看著華村笑著允諾，手塚暗自決定明天無論如何他一定都要與不二見上一面。不二大概會很驚訝，畢竟他肯定沒有想到他也跟著跑來委內瑞拉。當然遇到反對黨暴動則是始料未及，光聽槍傷想像那過程就太驚心動魄，就統一說詞是跌下樓梯摔傷的吧。

翌日一早，手塚與跡部便有了訪客。跡部去應門，發現是華村帶著不二來訪。  
不二見到跡部與手塚的樣子微微一愣，問道：「你們怎麼傷成這樣？師母說手塚是從樓梯跌下來，那小景你呢？」  
跡部訕笑道：「你就不必知道太多了。」但面對不二的凝視，跡部笑了笑，說道：「不然你當作我跟手塚扭打在一塊兒，一起摔下樓梯。」  
不二啞然，笑道：「我根本想不到你們能為什麼事打在一起。」  
手塚與跡部緊張地對看一眼，兩人決定無論不二或華村問了什麼，都不會說出真正原因。  
所幸不二與華村都很善解人意，儘管手塚與跡部給出了一個扯到不行的答案，但兩人都沒有繼續追問下去。  
跡部看了看手塚的樣子，便向華村道：「榊太太，關於不二的行程我想再跟你確認，不曉得您是否有空，我們去外頭說話。」  
華村瞭然，微笑道：「你方便走嗎？需不需要我幫你推輪椅過來？」  
「拜託了。」跡部感激地道。  
接著華村便推著跡部離開了病房，因此病房只剩下不二與手塚兩人。  
「你……。」兩人同時道，卻在發現對方也有話要說時一同住嘴。  
「你先說吧。」手塚溫顏道。  
不二拉了一張椅子坐到手塚床邊，微笑道：「你不覺得該先跟我解釋身上的傷從哪來的嗎？」  
手塚苦笑道：「我以為你剛才已經放棄問我了。」  
不二溫顏道：「不方便說嗎？那就讓我來猜。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「六月十五日，我在卡列諾劇院眼公益演奏的那天，隔天當地報紙的頭版就提到反對黨在卡列卡斯市鬧事，企圖用無人機狙擊總統。」  
手塚強迫自己迎上不二那湛藍的雙眼，此刻那雙眼彷彿能看透他的靈魂。  
「然後有一說是有境外勢力干擾。對方做得乾乾淨淨，船過無痕。不過在西蒙‧波利瓦國際機場有線人有追蹤到一架疑似日製的私人飛機飛往美國，那是小景的私人飛機吧？」不二揚眉道，他嘆了一口氣，說道：「所以我剛講的這件事你完全不知情？」  
手塚看著不二好半晌，才嘆了一口氣，並緩緩地點頭。  
不二皺眉，正色道：「為什麼要做這種事？」  
手塚別過臉去，輕聲道：「因為不想讓這陣暴動波及到你。」  
對方一說完話，換不二一愣，換不二無言以對。  
反對黨在卡列諾劇院附近鬧事，假設他們的計謀得逞，那麼槍林彈雨的地方就是劇院裡面，而不是只在外面與軍警們交手而已。無論是哪一種結果都不令人樂見。  
手塚僅僅一句話，不二卻聽出他究竟乘載了多少危險好維護他的安全。  
「抱歉，但我還活著好好的。還有你都說到這層面上，那我也沒什麼好隱瞞，我身上的傷是槍傷，可請別擔心，傷口癒合情況良好，估計下週就能拆線。」手塚正色道。  
聽到手塚道歉，不二反而火氣上來，雙手抓著手塚的衣領並一語不發地瞪視著對方。可他因情緒太過波動，胃痛也朝他襲來，使他不得不放開對方。  
「胃痛？」手塚溫言問道。  
不二點點頭，按著腹部的手指關節已然泛白。  
手塚抓緊機會細細打量著不二。不二更瘦了，臉也比前一次見到時尖了不少，臉色則是蒼白得病態，還好他的精神狀況還算好，而年過三十歲的他看上去絕不超過二十五歲。  
「抱歉，該道歉的是我。」不二輕聲道，他頓了一頓，正色道：「我只是不敢想像萬一你沒活著回來，我一點都不敢面對那樣的可能性。手塚，雖然我們不過見面第二次，但我總覺得我們已經認識很久。」  
手塚忍不住一笑，說道：「我也認為我們認識很久。」  
不二笑瞪了手塚一眼，嘆道：「我其實多少能拼湊出那天的場景。場景在我腦海裡越清楚，我就越無法冷靜下來。還有小景其實根本沒有事情要跟師母說，他只是想找藉口逃離我的逼問而已。」他嘆了一口氣，說道：「無論是小景或是你，我都不想失去。」  
手塚覆上不二的手，那雙彈鋼琴的手，他溫顏道：「我和跡部不是都好好的嗎？雖然要半個月才有辦法出院，可我們都活著回來。」  
不二抽出一手遮著雙眼，哭笑道：「手塚，請放過我吧，我一丁點都不想面對那可能性。這個話題到此為止，我們聊點別的？」  
手塚欣然同意，可他第二個想聊的話題非常私人。然而他轉念一想不二都已經公告過了，或許可以試試看？  
不二看著手塚，說道：「真的沒有什麼要問我？」  
手塚想了想，決定問出口，他道：「去年你請榊太太委婉拒絕義大利的鋼琴家伯特尼的追求，這是真的嗎？」  
不二失聲笑道：「承如所見，千真萬確。」  
「那你……。」手塚說了兩個字便語塞。  
不二何等通透聰明，他笑應道：「我知道你想說什麼。沒錯，我從沒隱瞞過我的性向。如果你有翻過去的報導，這不是我第一次公開拒絕同性友人的追求。」  
手塚瞪大雙眼。  
不二正色道：「但你會這麼問我，代表你也準備好。手塚你有沒有發現我的樂迷男生的比例高於女生？」  
手塚點點頭，早在他參加第一場不二的現場演奏會時他就發現了。因為比例相差懸殊，他很難不發現這點。  
不二笑了笑，應道：「你想跟我說的心意我大概也懂。你難道以為那些會來聽我音樂會的人都是單純的樂迷？有些人跟你一樣，抱持著同樣的念頭接近我。但你會被我吸引是因為我本身就是混這圈，我的性向早在我二十一歲拿下蕭邦鋼琴大賽首獎時就被拿出來討論過。」  
手塚感覺自己的心跳加快。  
「不過你要想清楚，或許你瞭解自己的性向，但對我的心意你恐怕要再重新確認，而且需要勇敢站出來。」不二說道，他頓了一頓，正色道：「你知道精市出櫃之前曾經跟我說一段話，我永遠記得。」  
手塚怔怔地看著不二，發現一句話都插不上。  
「他說：『人生可以妥協很多事，也需要妥協很多事。但對於愛，可能不是這件事。』這也是我唯一不能妥協的事，我希望我有回答到你的問題。」不二說道，說罷，他站起身。  
手塚見狀，知道不二要離開，他有些扼腕自己的手臂受傷，沒有辦法適時地抱住對方，就只能看著他離開。  
不二走向門口，對手塚微微一笑，說道：「好好養傷。」  
手塚急道：「我們還能見面嗎？」  
不二燦笑道：「天曉得。但若是有緣肯定還會再見面，只是我希望下一次見面不要再隔這麼久了。」他頓了一頓，續笑道：「並且我們能夠好好地交流音樂。」  
手塚點點頭，他目送不二離開。  
不過直到他鬆開手時才發現手裡有一顆袖扣，手塚一愣。雖說日本有習慣將第二顆鈕扣送給對方象徵告白，但送袖扣的意思手塚完全不能理解。  
他一股腦熱地拍了一張照片傳給幸村問這是什麼意思。  
幸村回得很快，只回了含標點符號在內的七個字：「鋼琴家的浪漫。」  
真相大白。


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 03**

  
**Ch.03.1**

手塚得到不二的袖扣，也得到幸村的說法，他一時間有些不敢相信。他再一次跟不二交流，但這次是關於情感。  
有道是面對生老病死會讓人思考人生，特別是後面兩者。  
他比不二年長了六歲，成家立業的壓力也不是沒有，幸而母親手塚彩菜與父親手塚國晴並沒催他，他甚至覺得如果帶不二回去說這是他的伴侶，父親與母親大概也會舉雙手支持。  
從前認為這圈很神秘，但隨著白石與不二一次次地告訴他，他也一次比一次更加認清自己。等到意識到這點，承如不二所說，他已深陷這圈。  
他喜歡不二，千真萬確。  
頭頂上司的話完全沒錯，人生需要妥協很多事，可不會是這件事。比起自己透過音樂認識他，不二的態度更加主動，手塚自笑出來，結果這場景竟被剛進門的跡部撞見。  
「什麼事情這麼好笑？你們兩個還順利吧？」跡部挑眉問道。  
手塚回過神來，看著跡部推著輪椅進門，說道：「沒有討論到音樂不曉得算不算順利。」  
跡部哈哈大笑，說道：「別提了，我倆大老遠跑去卡列卡斯市也沒聽到小助彈一個音，還把自己弄得這麼狼狽。」  
手塚嘆了一口氣，說道：「與榊太太談得如何？」  
跡部笑瞪了手塚一眼，訕然道：「你明明曉得我出門的真正原因。」  
手塚忍俊不已。  
不二與跡部真不愧是兒時玩伴，對彼此的個性早已瞭然於心。  
跡部想了想，說道：「也不算是毫無斬獲，最近有個案子會需要你跟小助幫忙。」他頓了一頓，咧嘴笑道：「細項我還不能告訴你。」  
手塚一愣，問道：「所以我又有機會可以與不二合作？」  
跡部笑著聳肩，應道：「在細節談好之前都怕有變數，我不敢這麼早給你答案。」他低眉，指著手塚手裡銀閃閃的袖扣，笑問道：「那你打算怎麼處理那東西？」  
手塚臉上一紅。  
「是小助送的吧？那是他最喜歡的袖扣，沒想到會送給你。」跡部笑道。  
手塚把玩著手裡的袖扣，認真看了起來。  
不二送給手塚的是一顆純銀打造的袖扣，雕工精緻典雅，融合自然元素，乍看之下有點像品牌喬治傑森旗下設計師的作品，但細看之下又不完全一樣，比如背面刻著不二的英文名字。這顆袖扣是訂做的。  
「我打算用它，將它縫製到我最常穿的襯衫上。」手塚正色道。  
跡部挑眉，笑道：「我以為你回頭就將它封存在絨盒裡。」  
手塚聳聳肩，說道：「我穿襯衫的場合非常多，這麼漂亮的袖扣自然得給它亮相的機會。」  
當然手塚剛才說的並不是真正的原因，跡部與手塚對看一眼，相視笑了出來。  
看到他送的東西，然後就能想起他。再次見面時，他一定要做好萬全準備。手塚是這麼想的。

**Ch.03.2**  
手塚與跡部在美國休息兩週之後便回去日本了。兩人在機場分道揚鑣，分別之前還給了彼此一個擁抱。  
「再見了，手塚。我想我們很快就會有合作機會。」跡部咧嘴笑道。  
「當真？」手塚驚訝地道。  
跡部笑著點頭，說道：「是的。」他頓了一頓，緊張地問道：「你認為我們這麼狼狽地回來，能混過精市的機率有多少？」  
手塚嘆了一口氣，應道：「零。你不是說過幸村有派人跟著去了卡列卡斯市？」  
跡部訕笑道：「我就怕他追究下來。」他拍了拍手塚的肩膀，說道：「不過我下次要見到精市一個月後，倒是你一切保重。」  
「好。謝謝你，跡部。」手塚說道。  
兩人握了手，笑著分別。

不過等手塚真正回到公司並且一進大門就被通知去幸村辦公室一趟時，他很難分辨待在卡列卡斯市還是回到幸村的辦公室究竟哪一個比較緊張。  
來喊他的是忍足，忍足似笑非笑地看著手塚，說道：「歡迎回來，手塚。頭兒等你很久了。」  
手塚嘆皺了皺眉，說道：「居然讓你在門口堵人，有什麼十萬火急的事？」  
忍足被逗笑了，他應道：「你放心，真的有那麼急的事我們還不打爆你的電話。」他頓了一頓，嘆道：「雖然頭兒那邊有消息，但就是想聽你口述當時的狀況，跟看看你。」  
手塚一愣，低眉道：「那我去找幸村先生了。」說著，他經過忍足身畔朝幸村辦公室的方向走去。  
忍足點點頭，微笑道：「我等你的消息。還有你能活著回來真的太好了。」  
手塚回頭看著忍足，神情十分訝異，他道：「所以你都知道了？」  
忍足聳聳肩，說道：「快去吧。」  
手塚點點頭，忍足的反應讓他心中一暖。他又走了一段路，總算來到幸村辦公室門口。他正要抬手敲門，然而裡面的人像是算準了手塚來到的時間，門已經先被打開。  
然後是一個個溫暖的擁抱。  
「歡迎回來，手塚。」是幸村的聲音，語氣前所未有地柔和。那句話也跟著重擊手塚的內心。  
在卡列卡斯市多天以來總是身處危險之中，而他又在醫院待了兩個禮拜，現下能好好站在這裡就是最幸運的事。手塚突然意會到不二當時為何會生氣了，能夠氣到胃痛肯定是非常生氣，想起不二那樣子他就心疼。  
只是眼下被幸村抱著，手塚還有些不習慣。  
「幸村？」手塚輕聲道。  
幸村悶著聲音不曉得說了什麼。  
「幸村先生，你還是罵我吧，我比較習慣。」手塚正色道。  
幸村一愣，隨即放開手塚並哈哈大笑。  
然後手塚迎來了入職以來被幸村罵過最長時間的一次。卻也是他最甘願一次。  
被罵一罵，不為別的，而是知道自己被在乎。

 **Ch.03.3**  
二零二零年，一月十一日。手塚一早就被幸村叫進辦公室。，這三年多來他的職位被幸村拔擢至經理，所以幸村更有理由直接找他負責許多案件，這讓手塚的行程自然也忙碌不少。  
手塚一進辦公室便見幸村單手托腮，另一手正在翻閱卷宗的畫面。  
聽到開門聲，幸村頭也不抬地道：「來了一個大案件，不過合作客戶你已經很熟悉了，他指定要你負責。」  
手塚苦笑，然而他第一時間並沒有猜到那位客戶是誰。  
幸村見手塚沒應答，這才抬起頭看著他，微笑道：「這個案子很有意思。一樣，在我辦公室看資料，有問題隨時問我。」  
手塚點點頭，他連忙坐下來讀著幸村給他的卷宗。  
這次案子正如幸村所說，委託人手塚認識，是三年多前認識而後有著生死之交的跡部景吾，手塚自笑出來。自上一次公益形象廣告的案子之後，跡部也越來越頻繁地找知悅公司合作，並且皆指定由手塚負責。  
再論案件本身，這次委託是關於商業廣告。案件報酬相當高，但跡部可不是這麼好說話的主，他願意給出高報酬，那代表知悅公司也得表現得可以值這麼高的廣告費才行。  
然後是產品，手塚雙眼一亮，是紅酒杯及香檳杯。  
大概是跡部集團與酒杯品牌盧卡里斯合作，希望可以透過跡部集團推廣以增加銷售量。跡部集團在營銷策略上早擬好對策，其中一項便是請知悅公司幫忙拍攝廣告。  
盧卡利斯，手塚沉思起來，對於有喝紅酒習慣的人來說並不是太陌生的牌子。作為亞洲唯一紅酒杯品牌，其結合了德國製作水晶杯的高科技，在日本與泰國生產的高級水晶杯。[4]  
「我知道你會需要看樣品。」幸村突然道。  
手塚猛然抬頭，見到幸村從櫃子上拿下來兩個木盒，木盒上頭寫著盧卡利斯的品牌名稱以及畫上商標。手塚看著幸村小心翼翼地打開其中一個木盒。  
只瞥了一眼，不用幸村多加解釋，手塚很快就知道第一個木盒裡頭裝的是盧卡利斯的哪一款酒杯。是盧卡利斯的經典作品之一『上海神韻』。  
『上海神韻』是一款手工吹製的水晶杯，其做工精緻體現在無縫連接杯炳，兼顧美觀又能減少破損，因而價格昂貴。其漂亮的杯型是有在喝紅酒的饕客們爭相收藏的作品。  
這讓手塚想起盧卡利斯的另一個經典款『東京誘惑』，當時首度在日本發行時也造成搶購風潮。  
幸村邊開第二個木盒邊觀察手塚的反應，他笑道：「不是『上海神韻』也不是『東京誘惑』，這兩款水晶杯已經有知名度，我們要幫忙拍攝的是這個。」  
手塚注意到幸村戴上了白色手套，謹慎小心地拿起裡面的水晶杯。僅看了一眼水晶杯便讓手塚忍不住驚嘆一聲。  
「漂亮吧，我昨天拿到樣品的時候也欣賞了很久。」幸村笑道，他褪下手套並遞給手塚。  
手塚連忙借了幸村的手套，拿著杯子端詳起來，說道：「這款水晶杯讓我想到肖特『絕世女零』系列，可在做工上更勝肖特。」[5]  
幸村笑著點頭，說道：「眼力很好。」  
手塚臉上一紅。  
事實上手塚的判斷並沒有錯。這款水晶杯是盧卡利斯邀請一位曾獲得多次世界酒杯設計大獎的Martin Ballendat所設計。他用心鑽研杯子型態，讓杯壁十分削薄有如蟬翼；表面則是透亮光滑，絕對能與紅酒顏色相得益彰；其做工精美，直接體現在整體線條上；更重要的是在酒杯碰撞的時候，聲音鏗鏘悠長，清脆好聽。  
「如此夢幻逸品，我自己都想收藏一組了。」幸村笑道。  
「……你怎麼不讓跡部送你？」手塚漠然道。  
幸村哈哈大笑，應道：「這倒是一個好方法，我不認為景吾會拒絕我。」  
手塚輕咳一聲，正色道：「我看了一下客戶要求，跡部集團希望我們能拍一支有質感的廣告。」  
幸村笑著點頭，道：「也因為這款酒杯設計精美，盧卡利斯及跡部集團也希望能夠打入女性市場。」他頓了一頓，說道：「預計這支廣告會在全世界上映。」  
手塚一愣，沉思起來，這是一個難題。  
幸村猜出手塚的想法，微笑道：「放心，所有費用由幸村集團、跡部集團及盧卡利斯三家公司分攤，你儘管想一下該怎麼做才好。這週五以前把預算表及出版的企劃書給我。」  
手塚立刻知道幸村話裡的意思，廣告成本最昂貴的項目之一是代言費。如果要一款水晶杯能夠代表日本出產，又希望打入國際市場，那麼能請得動的明星要價恐怕都不便宜，而且也不一定適合。  
「不必急著給我答案，離給你的截止日還有四天。」幸村笑道。  
手塚嘆了一口氣，說道：「四天很雷厲風行了，幸村先生。」  
幸村燦笑道：「那你就該曉得我有多期待這個案子了。」他頓了一頓，挑眉道：「如何，你有想法了嗎？」  
手塚腦海中浮現了他彈琴的樣子，他正色道：「細節還沒想好，但代言人我已心有人選。」  
幸村饒富興致地道：「願聞其詳。」  
手塚說了他的名字。  
幸村先是一愣，忍不住燦笑出來，說道：「我的天啊手塚，小助肯定是最適合的人選了，請趕緊聯繫吧，我願意多寬限三天的時間給你。」  
兩人商議了大概，當手塚拿著資料走出幸村辦公室後忍不住莞爾。果不其然，幸村對於不二的事情都有著無限的包容力。

**Ch.03.4**  
幸村實在太瞭解不二，不二是在手塚發出邀請的第三天才知道知悅公司想邀請他合作。  
手塚也很瞭解他，發了一封電子郵件給他後就沒下文。倒是華村來信問了兩次他合作的意願。  
不二看著信箱，咳嗽起來。  
二零一九年下半年度他因身體狀況欠安，在團隊的建議下休養半年，沒想到今年第一個案子就是與知悅公司的合作計畫。不二笑嘆了一口氣，他回信給華村表示了自己的意思，接著讀著手塚的信。  
手塚倒沒因為不二休養半年就停止接觸古典音樂。手塚升官了，工作上也忙碌起來，從原先一週一封信變成兩週一封信，但寫信的時間很固定，讓不二會在時間接近的時候期待著他的來信。  
看著手機，儘管不二在彈琴的時候十指靈巧無雙，可在手機上打字卻有些笨拙，加上得思考怎麼回信給手塚，結果他手滑只打了一個『好』字便發送出去了。  
手塚回信倒快，不到一分鐘就回說他會找華村聯繫，請他不必擔心。  
不二笑了笑，這次有了準備，便回道：「我很期待。」

**Ch.03.5**  
二零二零年二月一日，這對手塚來說是值得紀念的日子。雖說不二與幸村的交情匪淺，但不二不曾來過知悅公司。  
不過知悅公司的員工們知道自己的頭頂上司是不二的樂迷，因此當不二踏入知悅公司的大樓總部時引起了不小的騷動。  
已經很擅於應付公眾的不二微笑著對大家招手，然而他蒼白的面容及更加清瘦的身形看著讓人十分心疼。  
所幸不二抵達知悅公司時是手塚親自迎接，在手塚的壓鎮下，就算公司有瘋狂的樂迷也礙於手塚在場而不做出太出格的事。  
「嚇到了？」手塚溫言道。  
不二微笑道：「已經很習慣了。」  
手塚點點頭，應道：「見到大家反應如此我便放心，找你代言肯定不會錯。」  
不二啞然，笑道：「鋼琴家不喝酒的，我甚至沒想過拍攝內容是什麼。」  
手塚不動聲色地給了不二一個微笑，道：「請跟我來。這是你第一次來知悅公司吧？」  
不二笑道：「是第一次，儘管忍足與精市曾用公司車載我幾次，我也借過公司車。」他頓了一頓，笑問道：「糟糕，這算不算公器私用？」  
手塚挑眉道：「我是業務經理，不是總務經理，公司資產可不歸我管。」  
不二噗哧笑了出來。  
言談之間，兩人踏入了總部大樓，搭電梯一路直達十七樓的拍攝現場。  
十七樓，經手塚解釋，十七樓到二十樓是知悅公司的拍攝影片的地方，而當他們抵達時已經有多位知悅公司的員工在那裡等著。  
幸村回總公司主持會議不在知悅公司，所以派了忍足執行秘書代表。忍足一見到不二立刻上前握手，笑道：「許久不見，不二先生，今天要麻煩您。」  
不二微笑道：「忍足先生，許久不見。敬詞就免了吧。」  
忍足笑應道：「該有的禮貌可不能少。」他頓了一頓，笑道：「言歸正順，頭兒有交代要趕快拍攝完畢放你回去休息。」  
不二頭一暈，撫額道：「我又讓他擔心了。」  
手塚見狀，溫聲道：「身體還好嗎？」  
不二淡應道：「我沒事。」他環視一眼所有工作人員，微笑道：「那就開始……咦？」人群中赫然發現一個熟悉的身影，他驚訝地道：「小虎？」  
佐伯從人群中走出來，抱了抱不二，笑道：「我剛還在納悶你什麼時候會發現我。」他伸手指了指忍足，續笑道：「他們邀請我來做廣告顧問。」  
不二笑道：「你只當顧問未免也太可惜。」  
手塚與忍足對視一眼，兩人不約而同地輕咳一聲。他們根本不敢想像一次請兩位古典音樂界巨星的代言費。  
佐伯挑眉笑道：「兩位放心，我就是義務幫忙，完全沒有出鏡費。」他看著不二又道：「主角是你，我是顧問。盧卡利斯上一款經典款『東京誘或』與『上海精神』的廣告就是請我當音樂指導。」  
不二一愣，笑嘆道：「難怪配樂風格相當耳熟。」  
忍足笑道：「看來我們請佐伯先生來當顧問是請對了。」他搓著雙手，續笑道：「兩位準備好我們就開始吧。」  
在不二與佐伯兩人點頭後，手塚開始講解要代言的商品及影片構想。  
代言商品水晶杯倒沒什麼問題，知悅公司早在一月份時就提前寄了一組給了佐伯及不二，兩人都用過了紅酒杯，儘管他們並不喝酒。  
至於影片構想卻十分有意思，不二及佐伯聽聞手塚的說法後無不驚訝地瞪大雙眼，隨即笑了出來。  
難怪知悅公司會想要請不二代言，原來新系列是一支會唱歌的水晶杯，而且還能隨著杯裡的水位不同而唱出不同的音高。會唱歌的水晶杯，如果要強調這一點，由不二來代言確實再適合不過。

影片在半個小時過後進入到了拍攝階段。不二其實只負責一段彈琴而已，餘下讓水晶杯唱歌的重要任務則交由盧卡利斯公司的代表入江先生負責。  
入江先生，全名為入江奏多，年約四十二歲的他外貌上遠比實際年齡年輕不少，帶著圓形眼鏡，五官清秀，但從他精銳的雙眼完全透出他極高的知性。  
影片在入江及不二的配合下很快便完成。  
不二彈完曲子後卻沉思起來，喃喃地道：「曲子選的不是最好的一首。」  
不二說話的聲音不大，但站在他旁邊的佐伯及手塚聽得一清二楚。兩人不約而同地扭頭看著不二。  
不二一愣，低聲道：「抱歉，現在才有意見真的很不好意思。比起韋伯的《邀舞》，我更喜歡帕海貝爾的的《卡農》。」他頓了一頓，又道：「而且不能是D大調，要C大調才可以。」  
手塚還沒意會過來，佐伯已先撫掌大笑。  
「完全可以！我選擇《邀舞》是因為它營造的氣氛跟享用紅酒的氣氛非常相近，但你說的《卡農》更好。那只好請入江先生重新敲杯一次，不過敲六個音就好。」佐伯笑道。  
入江先生聳聳肩，表示他願意配合。  
手塚這下知道了，不二與佐伯打算用對位技法來詮釋會唱歌的酒杯，而《卡農》則是對位法最耳熟能詳的作品，並且其融入賦格。  
至於入江先生只須敲出E、D、C、B、A、G、六個音。餘下曲子的豐富度就讓不二與鋼琴完成。  
還沒等佐伯解釋完畢，手塚內心已有了大概。伸手拿了放在桌上的波爾多葡萄酒瓶為水晶杯添了一些紅酒。  
不二見狀，微微一愣，對手塚笑了一下。  
手塚專注在斟酒上了，無暇去看不二的反應，但他能感覺的出來不二的驚訝。他很慶幸還好白石為他上了這麼多課，不然他與企畫想出來的拍攝內容就要在不二面前漏氣。  
整個團隊在不二的建議下，重新改了一次拍攝手法與內容。  
而不二彈奏的《卡農》卻是令所有人員最驚喜的地方。不二融入了自己的想法，在《卡農》原有的旋律及和弦下加以改編，並且提高曲子速度，讓整首曲子活潑又不失優雅。  
在鏡頭出現不二彈琴及盧卡利斯的酒杯將商業廣告的質感推升到最高點。儘管正式的剪片及後製要等兩週之後，但看了攝影導演畫出來的分鏡稿及現場攝影的情景，眾人要想像廣告運鏡不是什麼太困難的事。  
然大家都低估了不二在鏡頭前的魅力，只有當天負責掌鏡的攝影師本鄉小姐能夠感受到，如果忍足跟手塚去剪接室看一下的話肯定也會驚訝不已。

不過廣告成品並沒有讓人等太久，後製組在幸村少董的親自監督下居然提前一個禮拜就看到成品。  
幾位核心人員待在放映室裡，包括知悅公司幸村、手塚及忍足三人及導演若葉小姐等人；跡部集團由跡部親自出席；盧卡利斯公司代表入江先生；音樂顧問佐伯；最後是不二也在場。  
若葉小姐看著眾人，說道：「那麼我要播了。」  
眾人點點頭，並在接下來的一分鐘被影片被奪去了呼吸。  
若葉小姐其實準備了兩種版本的影片，包括眾人正在看的一分鐘的版本，還有三分鐘的版。前者預計用在有線電視，後者準備用在影片分享平台或是線上串流媒體等地方。  
至於用在電台廣播的廣告也已經剪輯出來，除了鋼琴是不二親自操刀外，所有版本的口白都是由白石負責。  
若非白石今日行程滿檔，不然他也想看成果。  
至於成果如何，從幸村、跡部及入江先生的反應可知一二。特別是幸村及跡部，擁有非凡美學眼光的他們此刻的神情更是驚訝無比，挑不出一句話。  
再然後是熱烈的掌聲在放映室裡響起，若葉小姐鬆了一口氣，不二則燦笑出來。

**Ch.03.6**  
這次不二來知悅公司並沒有急著走，幸村讓人安排琴房給他，不二便在裡面練琴等著手塚下班。  
手塚將手上的工作忙一段落後連忙來到十七樓找不二。一打開房門，優美的琴音迎面而來。旋律很熟悉，是一週前才聽到的《卡農》。他不忍打斷，只是看著不二彈琴，又讓他想起廣告的畫面。  
運鏡是先從不二的雙手開始，十指在琴鍵上運指如飛，而隨著曲子持續而穿插由入江先生負責敲杯的聲音。鏡頭逐漸拉遠，到音樂漸入尾聲則是不二彈琴的所有畫面，最後一幕是不二拿著斟了三分之一杯紅酒的水晶杯輕輕湊到鼻子前聞了一下，並對鏡頭微笑。  
其實不能算非常精緻的運鏡手法，但不二在鋼琴前的魅力與歲月在他身上留的痕跡太過動人，讓整支影片圓融起來。足以讓人看得目不轉睛，起碼手塚是如此。而他太沉浸在自己的思緒，直到不二叫他。  
「手塚？」不二微笑道。  
手塚連忙回過神來，正色道：「晚餐想吃什麼？」  
不二表示自己沒什麼胃口，飲食盡量清淡。  
手塚想了一下，帶他去自己常去的河村壽司。  
而甚少吃到壽司的不二卻對芥末很感興趣，手塚發現這點時相當訝異，後來才曉得幸村跟白石都會限制他吃芥末。  
用餐尾聲當手塚準備將不二的單一塊結了之前，不二笑著阻止。  
「這是我的地盤，不能讓你出錢。」手塚正色道。  
不二搖頭笑道：「不，你能讓我吃芥末應該是我請你才對。多虧你，我今天的胃口比以往好很多。」  
兩人僵持不下，最後各付各的。  
出了壽司店，一路走回手塚停車的地方時，他們有一搭沒一搭地聊著。  
「抱歉，我覺得如果要讓你請，應該等盧卡利斯這個案子有點成果再說。」不二突然說道。  
手塚一愣。  
不二看著他，雙眼裡彷彿映著星辰，他笑道：「怎麼樣，還是你對這支商業廣告沒信心？這可是我第一次接商業廣告。」  
手塚溫言道：「正好相反，我很有信心。事實上找你拍攝是我的點子。」  
不二睜大眼看著他。  
手塚聳聳肩，正色道：「但我有一點算錯了，不二。」  
不二嘴巴微張，一時間不曉得該如何反應。  
手塚說道：「我算錯了，效果比我想像中的還要好。雖然我在委內瑞拉西蒙‧波利瓦國際機場見到你，可畢竟沒有機會細看。」他看著不二，又道：「從二零零八年到二零二零年將近十三年的時間，歲月在你身上只越發增進你的淡雅致遠，你讓整支廣告精緻了起來，因此效果遠超過我們所能想像。」  
不二笑嘆道：「你把我說的太好了。但手塚更不容易，光能夠受精市青睞就很不容易，何況那天我從入江先生與小景的眼裡對你是滿滿的信賴。」  
手塚聳聳肩，說道：「這是我該做的。」  
隨著兩人不知不覺地來到車前，手塚也沒再說下去。直到不二伸手要拉開副駕駛座的車門，手塚才突然道：「禮拜六下午有空嗎？」  
不二一愣，微笑道：「如果是你開口相約，那我有空。」  
手塚扶著不二單薄骨感的肩頭，說道：「你說對了，我應該要等這個廣告發酵並且賺了足夠的錢，之後我就能買一只銀戒給你。不二，你在醫院跟我說的那番話我認真想過了。」  
不二摀著雙眼，燦笑出來。

**Ch.03.7**  
兩人上了車，可手塚沒有第一時間發動引擎，只開了暖氣。  
「我想聽實話，韋伯的《邀舞》是誰的點子？」不二微笑問道。  
手塚聳聳肩，說道：「是佐伯的點子，千真萬確。」  
不二挑眉，說道：「那聊音樂吧，我喜歡跟人聊音樂，心智交流總能確認一些事情。手塚，告訴我你對賦格的想法。」  
手塚搔著頭，有些懊惱地道：「抱歉，你沒有說明曲式技法的功力。」他頓了一頓，皺眉道：「所以我能偷天換日你的概念嗎？」  
不二噗哧笑了出來，說道：「如果你也認同，那就大膽地偷天換日概念並且用自己的話說說看，我不會介意的。」  
手塚整了整心情，很慶幸白石一直叮囑他能用自己的話講賦格很重要，那是不二認為人與人之間最舒服的距離。他的內心其實也嚮往不二說的那種默契，但他還沒厲害到可以完全用自己的文字解釋。儘管白石有給了他一版答案，而他也練習過千萬回，可不二突然問起，他卻答不上來。  
不二低眉笑道：「那由我先開始。」他頓了一頓，續道：「大家都說賦格是一種相當工整甚至可能有點無趣的曲式，但我不這麼認為。手塚，賦格的曲式之所以看起來工整，是因為一個聲部要配合另一個聲部，而只要搭配得好照樣能奏出輝煌的曲目。我說完了，那你呢？」  
手塚迎上不二的雙眼，說了一段話。  
不二靜靜地聽完，再度笑了出來。  
這段話不二熟悉無比，畢竟是他在白石的節目上接受採訪說過的話。那時不二說道：「如果用一首歌來形容賦格，我會選韋伯的《邀舞》。」  
白石追問了原因。不二提及了《邀舞》的背景。  
這首曲子是韋伯寫給妻子的生日禮物。當時他一面彈琴一面解釋，舞會中有一位紳士像一位淑女邀請共舞，淑女初時有些羞澀婉拒邀請，但紳士的口才使淑女放鬆下來，兩人攜手步入舞池翩翩起舞，跳著一曲又一曲的華爾滋。待得舞到終了，樂曲回到平靜的中板，即紳士的鄭重道謝以及淑女的禮貌答禮，兩人同時退場，最終結束。  
不二最後做了一個總結，他道：「聲部的配合就像兩人之間的默契合作，這大概是用比較感性的方式說明賦格。」  
此刻聽見這段話被手塚用自己的方式詮釋過一次，不二的笑容越發燦爛，他問道：「所以你認同？」  
手塚點點頭，說道：「我認同，非常抱歉我盡力了。但你也猜對，因為你這一段話，我特別去研究《邀舞》。」  
不二噗哧笑了出來，說道：「那好吧，我再給你時間細想。話又說回來，你這週六有什麼安排？」  
手塚猶豫了一下，說道：「我爸媽是你的樂迷，知道我跟你認識後跟我提了好幾次希望我帶你回家，就當粉絲見面會？」  
不二挑眉笑問：「還有呢？」  
手塚點點頭，握著不二的手，正色說道：「帶你回家見家長。」他見到不二的笑容越發耀眼，連忙補了一句：「我家有鋼琴，上週才請人調音。」


	5. Chapter 5

**尾聲**

  
禮拜六傍晚，手塚確實帶著不二回家一趟。父親手塚國晴與母親手塚彩菜見到不二便拉著他的手聊了一下。  
特別是手塚彩菜，喜孜孜地拿著不二灌錄的貝多芬鋼琴奏鳴曲全集及蕭邦鋼琴協奏曲全集給他簽名，並且發表了自己一些看法。不二相當訝異。  
不過不二也不是沒準備，他送給手塚彩菜一張自己於二零一九年上半年灌錄的莫札特鋼琴奏鳴曲專輯，送給手塚國晴則是不二侑璃為電影配樂的精選專輯。這令手塚國晴與手塚彩菜樂不可支。  
「我們是真的很喜歡你，總盼著國光帶你回來好久了。」手塚彩菜溫和地笑道。  
不二一愣，盯著手塚彩菜雙眼微笑道：「伯母，那國光有說我來拜訪的真正原因嗎？」  
手塚彩菜笑了笑，說道：「他有說。但即便他沒說，我又何嘗看不出來？」她頓了一頓，微笑道：「那還不叫我媽？」  
不二還沒反應過來，手塚彩菜已經伸手捏了捏不二的臉頰，不二這才口齒不清地喊了一聲：「媽。」  
此舉惹得手塚彩菜更是高興，當天晚餐臨時加菜。  
於是那晚傳說中預期會戰戰兢兢的見家長就這麼平靜地過了。手塚的父母親更表示擇日會去美國拜訪不二的父母親。其中手塚父親還能舉出不二侑璃曾經創作過哪些知名的曲子，以及不二由美子最近的演奏會行程，令不二十分感動。  
臨走前，不二讓手塚彩菜隨興點了三首鋼琴曲，不二現場彈。手塚彩菜點了莫札特《小星星變奏曲》、貝多芬《月光奏鳴曲第三樂章》及蕭邦《幻想曲OP.49》。  
不二的琴聲與彈琴的風采讓手塚彩菜及手塚國晴看得如癡如醉，手塚本人更是不曉得神遊去哪。不二最後主動加碼，彈了韋伯的《邀舞》。而手塚聽到最後一首才終於想起不二的暗示。  
暗示手塚的回答沒有完整。不二還特別看了手塚一眼，但不二發現手塚喜不自勝的神情。  
手塚送不二回去時，心中有些不捨。  
「我很驚訝令尊與令堂居然就這麼接受我。」不二笑嘆道。  
手塚握著不二的手，輕聲道：「不二，我已經四十一歲，我的情感與性向他們也都曉得。但遇見了你讓我一次比一次更認清自己，然後努力去相信面對情感，你值得我認真一次。」  
認真一次，值得一生。

手塚帶不二回家的事情很快傳遍親友圈。倒非手塚或不二兩位當事人自己說的，而是白石去手塚家蹭飯吃時聽得手塚彩菜無意間提起。  
白石知道，佐伯便會知道，跡部也會知道，就回傳到幸村耳裡。所以事發第三天手塚就被叫進去幸村辦公室追問了進度。  
手塚無法欺瞞上司兼必須對隊友坦白，便將自己打算買戒指送不二跟已經帶不二回家見父母的事情全招了。  
幸村手搓著下巴，可能搓了一個世紀之久，久到手塚開始懷疑幸村是不是打算讓他自己辭職。  
以至於手塚沒能管住自己的嘴，問了出來：「你要我自己請辭？」  
幸村聞言，哈哈大笑，說道：「那可不行，萬一我的手下愛將被景吾撿去用就太便宜他了。」  
手塚鬆了一口氣，問道：「那幸村先生在想什麼？」  
幸村單手托腮，盯著手塚說，反問道：「你的薪水夠買戒指嗎？」  
手塚嘆了一口氣，說道：「你放心，還了房貸我還有可動用資金，你在薪水上從未虧待過我。」  
幸村笑了笑，應道：「那我就放心了。」他頓了一頓，說道：「不過我還想著另一件事。」  
手塚錯愕地看著幸村。  
幸村笑著擺了擺手，讓手塚別緊張，他思略一會兒才道：「你們的進度。我不曉得該說快還是慢。前後共近十二年的時光，見面卻不超過五次就互訴心意，雖然我明白是他在委內瑞拉向你告白在先，但你能藉這次商業廣告牽線小助，是真的很有心了。」  
「而你也默許了。」手塚說道。  
幸村挑眉笑道：「只有默許嗎，手塚？當你跟我說心中的人選時，我當下就毫不猶豫地給你肯定的答案，我是在助攻。」  
手塚心下一暖，低聲道：「謝謝。」  
幸村繼續說道：「該說只見了不到五次就表明身分的進度算快嗎？我也不曉得。可我知道你們一直有在音樂交流。音樂交流也是心智交流的一種，看來你們很契合。」他頓了一下，像是在斟酌用字般，正色道：「契合到兩人說在一起就在一起，一切都這麼自然。」  
手塚忍不住笑了。  
幸村又道：「所以關於賦格的問題你想好如何回答了嗎？」  
手塚一愣，想起白石成天耳提面命，此刻又聽幸村說出來，便道：「你們都知道他會問這題？」  
幸村點點頭，說道：「對。你放心，如果你想知道的話伯特尼被甩有兩個原因，其中有一個是他回答不出小助心中的答案。」  
手塚感覺自己的心跳加快，他問道：「那第二個原因？」  
幸村失聲笑出來，答道：「我以為答案已經很顯而易見，不正是你嗎？手塚，小助喜歡你，不然又怎麼會把袖扣送給你？」  
明明已經猜出答案，手塚的內心卻激動不已。  
手塚還記得那天他們在河村壽司店用餐時不二看著他送他的袖扣，唐突地問他是不是這三年多以來都一直穿這件襯衫，他差點把嘴裡的鮭魚卵噴出來。  
現在一切真相大白，從二零零八年起兩人第一次見面到現在關係有了一點進展，眾人不僅很瞭解，還努力推了一把。手塚甚至在想他會踏進古典音樂世界或許也是不二安排好的。  
「想好了？」幸村笑問。  
手塚點點頭，正色道：「你要先聽聽看嗎？」  
「來吧。」幸村笑道。  
然而聽著手塚的回答，幸村很快就後悔了，他朗聲笑道：「我的天啊手塚，如果不是知道你要跟小助告白，這段話任誰聽到都會心動不已。」他頓了一頓，搖頭道：「我真不敢相信這會是你說的話。」  
手塚點點頭，看著幸村的反應，他知道自己的表現及格了。

二零二零年二月十四日，手塚在這天將準備好的銀戒送給了不二。不二連忙戴上戒指，開心得說不出話來。  
手塚解釋說，盧卡利斯的新杯款廣受歡迎，業績長紅，所以幸村提前分紅讓手塚得到一筆錢可以請人設計有質感的戒指。不過從不二拿到戒指的神情來看，手塚猜測只要是他送的，他都很喜歡的樣子。  
事實上不二的想法與手塚猜測的原因也不遠，更別提手塚考量到他身為鋼琴家，只採用設計簡單而低調的銀戒就足夠讓不二彈琴的畫面璀璨耀眼了起來。  
「謝謝你。」不二微笑道。  
手塚吻了不二。

向不二求婚的十天後，手塚陪著他回去老家美國馬里蘭州拜訪父母親。  
不二家人給手塚的氛圍便讓他豪不意外會培養出不二來。  
不二侑璃與不二淑子兩人笑著拉著手塚說話，他們許久沒說日語，手塚便陪著他們用英語聊天。大概是學習音樂使然，手塚發現不二家從不二侑璃、不二淑子到不二由美子，他們談吐極具修養且舉手投足十分優雅。  
有些可惜的是裕太當天開演唱會去了，沒在家裡無法與手塚見上一面，儘管不二由美子說裕太很早之前就嚷著想知道是誰收服了他哥。  
兩位長輩似乎對不二帶手塚回來是請示結婚這件事完全不意外，反而令手塚有些不好意思。  
「所以你告訴他了嗎？你所認為賦格的真正意思。」不二淑子溫言問道。  
手塚忍俊搖頭，說道：「我打算五天後在教堂證婚時再跟他說。」  
不二淑子有些驚訝，說道：「你還沒跟他說？」  
手塚點點頭，說道：「我想在結婚的時候當天說。」  
不二淑子微笑道：「那好。既然兩位已經決定好進入共同的下一步，我們只要祝福就好。」  
手塚看著不二淑子的笑容，陡然能明瞭不二溫暖如春風般的微笑像到了誰。或許跟不二本人的氣質有關係，但受父母親的影響肯定也不小，畢竟不二侑璃也是笑起來溫文儒雅的紳士。

手塚與不二選擇教堂公證的日子恰好與不二的生日同一天，二月二十九日。  
當天到場祝福的都是至親好友，比如幸村、跡部、佐伯、白石及忍足等人，而不二的團隊則由榊夫妻代表出席。再來就是雙方的親友團，裕太甚至為不二獻唱一首二月初才做好的曲子，令不二感動萬分。  
然而選在這天證婚不二原先有些抗議，理由很簡單，他說：「這樣一年之間就少了一個日子慶祝，結婚紀念日也變成四年才慶祝一次。」  
手塚卻說：「四年才有一天二月二十九日，也就代表這日子有多珍貴，你有多珍貴，你我確定攜手後半生的決定有多珍貴。」  
不二笑著點頭，笑問道：「準備好了嗎？要跟我說的答案。」  
手塚點點頭，正色道：「這大概是我最奢望兩人之間的關係，突破了戀之後的愛，兩個人之間就是生活上的瑣事逐漸堆積而成，然後成了一篇動人的樂章，如果能將人生的樂章用譜記下來，那便會發現兩個聲部如同兩人的腳印，亦步亦趨，併肩而行。」  
不二噗哧笑了出來，說道：「你的想法我早發現了。不然怎麼會找你回來我的家鄉公證結婚？」他頓了一頓，續笑道：「但你有話沒說完。」  
手塚低應了一聲，道：「我以為『戀愛』要將戀與愛要分開思考。『戀』是彼此有高昂激烈的感情渴求狀態，『愛』則著重於兩人在一起之後關係能否長久發展的癥結點。不二，我很早之前就認知到你是我所希望的未來。」  
不二聞言，瞪大雙眼不曉得該從何回覆突如其來的甜蜜爆擊，隨即燦笑出來。  
手塚抓準時機，橫抱起不二吻了他。  
樂團應景地演奏起帕海貝爾的《卡農》，優美的旋律響徹整個會場。  
兩人很有默契，從今而後會以賦格的形式一同譜出人生一篇又一篇的動人樂章。

**全文完**


	6. Chapter 6

備註  
[1]摘自平野啓一郎所著《日間演奏會散場時》（2018出版）。  
[2]卡拉卡斯市總統槍擊案：近期比較大的一樁室發生在2018年8月5日前後。然而他們每年都想狙擊總統，但都沒有成功。  
[3]杜達美：委內瑞拉籍，由系統音樂教育出身的國際級指揮家。  
[4]Lucaris盧卡利斯：日本紅酒杯品牌，性價比高。  
[5]肖特：全名肖特聖維克拉西奧Zwiesel Kristallglas AG，簡稱「肖特」，是德國專業水晶杯製作品牌。最知名的一款杯子Diva此處自翻為『絕世女伶』。  
其他沒提到的都是虛設，亦或真實事件及人物改編。


	7. Chapter 7

設定集  
(一) 手塚國光  
生日：1979年10月7日  
職業：初登場為廣告公司業務，後為業務經理  
國籍：日本  
人際關係：與忍足為同事兼朋友，與白石是因古典音樂而結交的朋友，與幸村是上司及下屬，與跡部是刎頸之交。  
簡介：因無意間聽到不二的聲音而誤打誤撞進入古典音樂世界進而努力追求不二本人。能力相當出眾，從幸村及跡部對之交代大案件可見一斑。  
(二) 不二周助  
生日：1984年2月29日  
職業：鋼琴演奏家，美國茱莉亞音樂學院教授  
國籍：美國  
人際關係：與幸村、跡部及佐伯是兒時玩伴，與佐伯是在音樂學院的同窗，與白石是摯友。  
簡介：人氣極高並且很有才華的鋼琴演奏家，征戰各大鋼琴大賽都有出色的成績，最廣為人知的是他二十一歲拿下蕭邦鋼琴大賽首獎。心思通透，有意無意地引領手塚追他。體質不太好。  
(三) 白石藏之介  
生日：1980年4月14日  
職業：古典音樂電台當家主持人，後兼任製作人  
國籍：日本  
人際關係：與幸村是東大同窗兼至交，與手塚為朋友，因職業的關係認識很多演奏家比如佐伯及不二等。  
簡介：初時與幸村是東大同窗，後在幸村的鼓勵下而轉學至東藝大。他靠著對音樂獨到的見解與好聽的聲音在古典音樂電台地位屹立不搖。相當聰慧，曾於第一次見面便看出手塚的情況。  
(四) 幸村精市  
生日：1977年3月5日  
職業：幸村集團少董、知悅廣告商負責人  
國籍：日本  
人際關係：與白石為東大同窗，是忍足與手塚的頭頂上司兼朋友，與不二、跡部與佐伯為兒時玩伴，其中與跡部是在英國唸書的同窗。  
簡介：做是雷厲風行，但對朋友們非常好。富有藝術氣質及美學眼光，這點也影響身邊的許多朋友。是不二及佐伯的樂迷。本身很會畫畫，會在辦公室裡掛自己的作品。  
(五) 忍足侑士  
生日：1979年10月15日  
職業：幸村集團秘書，後為幸村的特別助理  
國籍：日本  
人際關係：與手塚為同事兼好友，與幸村是下屬及上司的關係。  
簡介：相當有能力，從幸村拔擢他為特別助理可知一二。個性相當好，交友廣闊且人緣佳。  
(六) 跡部景吾  
生日：1978年10月4日  
職業：跡部集團少董  
國籍：英國  
人際關係：與幸村、不二及佐伯為兒時玩伴，其中與幸村是在英國攻碩的同窗，與手塚為刎頸之交。  
簡介：相當有個人魅力，對信任的人可以兩肋插刀。  
(七) 佐伯虎次郎  
生日：1980年10月1日  
職業：小提琴演奏家，美國茱莉亞音樂學院教授  
國籍：美國  
人際關係：與跡部、幸村及不二為兒時玩伴，其中與不二是茱莉亞音樂學院的同窗。因白石職業的關係也與對方相當熟識。  
簡介：人氣相當高，也極有才華。曾以二十歲之齡拿下姚阿幸大賽冠軍。為人親切，同他的琴音一般溫暖。  
(八) 榊太郎  
不二的啟蒙的鋼琴老師，後來進入不二團隊。妻子為華村葵。與不二的父親不二侑璃是同窗兼摯友。  
(九) 華村葵  
榊的太太，不二的經紀人。


	8. Chapter 8

曲目  
1、 第一章：貝多芬《第四鋼琴協奏曲》、貝多芬《第五鋼琴協奏曲：皇帝》、《歡樂頌》。  
2、 第二章：馬勒《第一號交響曲：巨人》、普羅高菲夫《第三號高琴協奏曲》  
3、 帕赫貝爾《卡農》（原曲是Major D，本篇建議聽Major C）、韋伯《邀舞》（Carl Maria von Weber 《Aufforderung zum Tanz, op.65》）  
4、 尾聲：莫札特《小星星變奏曲》、貝多芬《月光奏鳴曲第三樂章》及蕭邦《幻想曲OP.49》


End file.
